It's About Time
by BeforeItWasCool
Summary: A summer Fan-isode to help us get our Huddy quotient before September. House and Cuddy always knew that Wilson would find out about them. They just didn't expect it to be so soon. Who will find out about HUDDY next? UPDATED. Final chapter 10 now up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't think I've ever seen anything as satisfying as the last scene of season six when House finally got not only what he needed but what he wanted! Oh, sorry that's a **PRO**claimer. Okay, I own nothing in the House universe except a deep, undying love for Dr. House and no court on earth can take that away!

**It's About Time….**

Her comments had washed away years of his doubt and sadness. Their shower had washed away the layers of grime and blood on their bodies. And now he was going to wash away the longing that had plagued him since that night after the campus party. Lowering each other onto the bed as the early morning light brightened the corners of his bedroom, House and Cuddy took the time to look at each other. Both of their faces showing amazement, love and an emotion neither of htem ever thought they'd feel again: trust. House pushed a strand of Cuddy's dark hair behind her ear and smile.

"Wow," he whispered as he brushed his lips along her cheek.

"Wow," Cuddy quietly replied. Reaching her hand to his neck, she pulled his lips to hers. The happiness and joy of the moment could barely be contained.

"HOUSE!"

House opened his eyes as he kissed Cuddy. Cuddy pulled back and looked up at him.

"Damn," House muttered.

"HOUSE!" came the call again.

"Do we answer him?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, he'll find out sooner or later," House grumbled. He looked at Cuddy. Concern tinged his voice as he asked, "Is sooner okay or should I hide you?" His eyes glinted mischeiviously but he was sincere in his protection of her and Cuddy was touched. She nodded and kissed him. "Guess it's gonna be sooner."

Just then the door burst open revealing Wilson, looking frantic. "House! Are you okay?" His eyes were wild and he was holding the bottle of vicodin House had left on his bathroom floor. "Foreman called. He said you were despondant and I found this…" he stopped in midsentence. Wilson could see House lying in bed with a woman. The woman's face was obscured and House was quickly pulling a sheet over the two of them. House stayed propped up on his elbow, blocking Wilson's view of the woman's face.

"He used that word?" House called over his shoulder. "Despondent?"

Wilson shook his head. "No, that was my interpretation of how he described you and your actions. He was clearly worried, however. I raced over when I couldn't reach you on your phone."

"Appreciate that," House said. He looked down at Cuddy. She smiled up at him, sharing in the delight of the secret that would soon not be their own. "But as you can I'm doing pretty well and I'll be doing even better here in a bit. So see ya!"

Wilson watched as House leaned over and began nuzzling the woman in bed with him. Wilson was appalled. "Seriously, House!" He stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips in disgust. "You think that getting drunk isn't enough of a slide down the slippery slope? Now you've gone back to cheap prostitutes to forget your pain and lonliness?" Wilson heard both House and the woman snicker.

House stopped nuzzling and turned his head towards Wilson, continuing to block out his companion's face. "Watch it, Jimmy," he said, grinning. "The word 'prostitute' is politically incorrect now. They prefer to be called 'love brokers' now and this one is gonna cost me a fortune!"

A hand lashed out from under the sheet and slapped House's bare shoulder. "Hey!"

Wilson's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the throaty voice, but he nearly toppled over in disbelief when Lisa Cuddy peered out from behind House's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Morning, Wilson," she said softly.

Wilson did two full face wipes with his hand as he processed what he saw.

"Am I hallucinating?" Wilson stammered.

"Yes," both Cuddy and House said quickly. They smiled at the thought that their brains came up with the same response.

"How? When?" Wilson asked.

"Can we fill you in later, Wilson?" House asked. He motioned to Cuddy laying naked in his bed. "Unrequited love to requite and all."

"Love?" Wilson blurted. The day was just getting more surreal.

House looked at Cuddy. "Absolutely," he said. Cuddy simply nodded. Time stopped as they stared at each other, Wilson's presence long forgotten.

"Well, it's about damn time," Wilson proclaimed. "I'll just leave you two to ravish each other." He smiled. "I'll make excuses for you both at work." He paused. "Separate excuses?"

House turned to Wilson and smiled sincerely. "Yeah, for now," he said. "We'll figure out details later….much later." His voice trailed off as he turned back to Cuddy and wrapped his arms around him.

Wilson watched his two friends as he backed quietly out the door. He saw Cuddy reach for House and cover his mouth with hers just as the door clicked shut.

"It's about damn time," he muttered again as he left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

This was going to be a oneshot, but I have ideas for it to continue. Your reviews will decide….


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, all. Here's the requested continuation of "It's About Time…" I'll do my best to add regular chapters. Thanks for all the great reviews. And of course the disclaimer: I don't own anything House except the desire to be a fly on the wall in HouseLand.

**It's About Time…**

**Chapter Two**

"So is this a good thing?"

"Yeah. I really think it is."

Wilson walked through the front doors of the hospital. It was late morning, but nobody would comment on his arrival time. He had been in the emergency room until past midnight. And then just as he was settling in REM sleep Foreman had called him, concerned about House's behavior. Foreman was upset enough to make Wilson's Concern-o-Meter go straight to high and he had raced over to check on him. He was still amazed at what he had found. The only reason he was even in the hospital now was that he had a 10 am appointment with a patient. As soon as it was over he was heading back home. He knew he didn't need to worry about getting flak from his boss either. He now had some serious blackmail material on her. He was approaching the front reception area when Foreman stepped out of the elevator.

"I told them it was about damn time," Wilson said into his cell phone as he nodded to Foreman. Sam laughed on the other end. Wilson wasn't very good at keeping secrets between close friends, but no one outside of his close circle would find out the big secret from him.

"I'm thrilled for them," said Sam, sincerely. "From what you've told me they've been circling each other for years."

Foreman walked up to Wilson but stood a discreet distance away from him so Wilson could finish his phone call. He was clearly anxious to hear if House was okay….or if he was even alive.

"That's an understatement," Wilson laughed. "Okay, gotta go. I'll see you after lunch."

He paused as he listened to Sam's response. Smiling and slightly blushing he said goodbye.

"Did you find House?" Foreman asked. He still wore the scrubs he had put on for working in the ER. He looked beat. Obviously, he had not gone home yet.

Wilson ducked his head. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"Is he alive?" Foreman was actually concerned. "I mean. I'd never seen him like that before. He was at the bottom."

"Yeah," Wilson responded. "He was. I found him at his apartment this morning. He was in bed." He paused. "There was a bottle of vicodin but it was still full so I don't know." Wilson knew full well, but he knew he had to throw Foreman off the scent. House had trained Foreman well. If anyone could pick up the smell it would be him. Wilson's cell phone began to ring. He looked down at the caller ID and nearly choked. Acting cool he continued, "I left him there. He'll be okay." Foreman shook his head and began to speak. "Hang on let me get this," he said, stepping away.

"Did you miss me?" House cooed into Wilson's ear from the phone.

"What are you doing?" Wilson hissed.

"Just checking to make sure 'Operation:They Didn't Hit That' is still a go," House replied. "Foreman is not on a need to know basis." Wilson looked around the lobby. Once again his theory that House had hidden cameras all over the hospital deepened.

Wilson looked over at Foreman. He tried to mask any emotion but obviously failed.

"Is that House?" Foreman asked. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine," Wilson quickly responded.

"Oh, is Foreman worried about me? How flattering?" House said.

"House, shouldn't you ….be in bed?" Wilson asked. "You had a rough night." Foreman continued to look on.

"I'm just making sure the beans are not being spilt."

Just then the nurse at the front desk held out the hospital phone to Wilson. "Dr. Wilson?" she said. "There's a call for you on line 2. They say it's an emergency."

Wilson stepped over and took the phone receiver from the nurse. Keeping his cell phone to his left ear he put the other phone up to his right ear. "Hello, this is Dr. Wilson," he said hesitantly.

"Don't say anything! Be careful. Foreman's sneaky." Wilson blinked at the sound of his boss' voice. He could hear Cuddy telling House she had him on the other line. House laughed good and loud.

"Hello?" Wilson said again to both phones. He looked over at Foreman, whose own confusion was apparent. Wilson had to recover. If his friends wanted to gang up on him he was all for it as long as they were prepared to endure the payback.

"House," Wilson said firmly. "You need to get back to bed. Foreman has everything covered here. I've got a patient, so if you need anything I'll send Foreman or Chase or Taub over." He paused for effect. "Understood?"

"As for you ma'am," Wilson said sweetly into the hospital phone, "I don't really think symptoms from a STD present themselves so soon after an encounter. If you are that concerned, you should have a doctor thoroughly exam the affected areas." Wilson's left ear was blasted by a loud "HOORAY!" from his cell phone. "Goodbye." He hung up the hospital phone and his cell phone in one swift motion.

"You should go home, Foreman," Wilson said sincerely. "Trust me, House will be okay."

Stay tuned for Chapter three. Who will figure out House and Cuddy are together first? Thanks to all for reading. Loving those reviews…..


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who have reviewed the story and put me on their story alerts. It does a soul good, I tell ya. Here's the next chapter and as requested it's longer than the previous ones. Thanks again to all. Keep those positive reviews coming! As always I don't own House or anything related to it, but I firmly believe in sharing. So, Mr. Shore, I look forward to your phone call…..

**It's About Time…**

**Chapter Three**

Foreman told Wilson that he intended to go home as soon as he had passed on the news to the Chase and Taub. Wilson shrugged and the two of them rode up in the elevator in silence. They parted ways on the fourth floor as Wilson headed to Oncology and Foreman continued on to the Diagnostics Department. Chase and Taub had been waiting to hear back from Foreman or Wilson and they were now gathered around the conference table. Chase and Taub looked up when Foreman entered. All three had been, for lack of a better word, worried about their boss. Normally, his ass-like behavior warranted nothing more than a dismissive shrug and a "When will I ever learn?" but they had never seen House so rattled. Foreman could still picture that look of utter despair and devastation he had seen on House's face when he had opened the ambulance doors earlier that morning. Both Taub and Chase had been standing back around the corner when House had exploded in the lobby. All three had argued about whether or not to go after House, but they quickly and correctly concluded that there were only two people in the world that even had a chance at holding House back from the edge: Wilson and Cuddy. They assumed Cuddy was still at the accident site. They had also heard stories of Cuddy telling House off earlier that night over the care of the patient. Word had it she had been brutally honest with House. They had quickly called Wilson.

Wilson was at first upset that he was being asked to ride to House's rescue…again, but after he spoke with Foreman he too grew worried. After Wilson's assurance that he would tell him what he found out about House, Foreman hung up the phone and the three sat. They were all reliving the events of the year before. No one still had all the pieces to the puzzle but enough had been pieced together to know that House had broken down, hallucinated and been taken away. They had all received some time off but the whole summer had been like having the last chapter of a book ripped out before you had a chance to read it. They hadn't liked that feeling. Seeing House behaving like he did worried them all. Not only could another breakdown be devastating for House, their lives would be upended again, perhaps even permanently. They all knew they'd never find a job as amazing as this one again.

"What did Wilson say?" Chase was the first to ask. He looked the most concerned of the two. He had always placed House in the substitute daddy category either consciously or subconsciously and the fear of losing House unexpectedly took his psyche to places it didn't want to visit.

Foreman shrugged. "He said he's fine."

"Just like that?" Taub asked. "Seriously?"

A look of relief washed over Chase, but Taub's forehead was still furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah," Foreman said.

"But you saw him," Taub said incredulously. "I heard him. He was not okay."

"Wilson said that he was. " Foreman paused. "He said that House was at his apartment. In bed." Again Foreman paused. Chase caught the hesitation.

"What else did he say? There's something else," Chase stated.

"Well, Wilson said he found a bottle of Vicodin on the floor but that all the pills were accounted for."

"He went home and got stoned," Taub said, shaking his head disgustedly. "No wonder House is fine. He's back on drugs."

Foreman shook his head. "I don't think so. And, more importantly, I don't think Wilson thinks so. He honestly didn't seem too concerned about finding the pills."

"Did Wilson take the pills away?" asked Chase.

"Don't know," replied Foreman. "I would think so."

Taub stood up. "Well, he's fine. We're gonna be fine. I'm going home."

Both Foreman and Chase stared at him.

"That's it?" Chase asked.

"Wilson, who I trust much more than you two on all things House, said that House was okay," Taub shrugged. "I'm going with that. Good bye."

He grabbed his bag and nodded at both before walking out the door and to the elevator. Chase and Foreman stood there for a moment before Chase spoke.

"You think House got high?"

"It would be his pattern," said Foreman without conviction. "But he's been messing with his pattern recently." Chase nodded in agreement. "It's been much harder to read him these days."

"So what do you want to do?" Chase said, already grabbing his coat.

"I want to go check on him myself," Foreman said.

"I'll drive," Chase said, reaching for his keys in his pocket. Foreman followed him out the door.

"Ouch, dammit woman, when was the last time you took a patient care class?"

"Shut up, you baby. I'm almost done."

"Hope so," House said, unphased. "The food'll be here any minute and I'm famished." He smiled remembering the events of the past few hours. "I worked up an appetite."

House sat on the edge of his bed stripped to the waist. And even then he only had on a set of boxer briefs. Cuddy had insisted that before any more fun happened she had to clean his wound. House only let her because she was now standing dangerously close to him as she wiped off the wound.

"You must have nine lives, House," Cuddy said as she tenderly probed the wound. "I think I screamed out loud when the garage began to collapse. It was awful. The whole thing just shifted and crumbled so quickly." She ran a hand over House's other shoulder, almost absentmindedly. "I thought for sure we'd be pulling out a House Pancake."

"You nearly did," House said, his mind reliving that moment. "I woke up with the ceiling only three inches from my face. I'm telling you, I didn't have clausterphobia before that whole experience but I wouldn't be surprised if I do now."

Cuddy just nodded. She looked at him for a second then continued to examine his shoulder. House knew she wanted to say more but let it go. There was time for everything now.

"The stitches are still intact," she said. "Which is pretty amazing….all things considered." Cuddy smiled down at House who leered back at her. He began to run his hand up her bare leg. She had found a Journey t-shirt in his dresser and put it on that morning. House had laughed and said that normally he wouldn't allow her to wear it but since Perry had left the band anyway it didn't matter if they broke up. Cuddy had looked confused but the sight of her in his t-shirt had distracted him and stopped his explanation. She had used the distraction to finally clean and bandage his wound. Cuddy didn't even react to House's hand creeping up and under the t-shirt. She merely took a second to squeeze extra antiseptic into his open wound. He yelped in pain and withdrew his hand. She dabbed the wound again and then rebandaged it. "It should heal well. The edges are already closing together."

House still winced at the sting from the antiseptic. "Not all of the edges. Obviously."

"Don't worry. The scar should be minimal," Cuddy commented.

"Dang. Chicks dig scars," House said. This time his hand found her hip and rested there. No groping. No leering. It felt very comfortable.

Cuddy got a new gauze pad and put some antiseptic on it for House's face wounds. Bending over, she softly wiped off his cheek and then gently cleaned off his nose. She looked into his clear blue eyes, which had been watching her grey eyes since she began cleaning his face cuts. Nothing was said. They just both stared. The fact that they could do this without either wanting to or needing to look away amazed and thrilled them both. Cuddy leaned in and kissed House on his nose and then his cheek. House took his free hand and put it on Cuddy's other hip, pulling her down onto his lap. His arms went around her waist as she trailed kisses down his cheek, along his neck to his bandaged shoulder. She placed gentle kisses around it before working her mouth back up to his cheek. She pulled back and then covered his mouth with her own. His grip tightened around her waist and their kiss deepened. House began to maneuver Cuddy around in order to lean her back on the bed when she pulled back. House sat back up, but Cuddy remained on his lap.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the accident site," Cuddy said. She tried to look him in his eyes, but they were so penetrating she had to look away. "I'm sorry for what I said to you."

The memory of Cuddy's harsh words caused a flash of pain in House's eyes, which made Cuddy feel worse than any words could have. House's eyes darkened. He didn't want to deal with that right now. "I think I've already forgiven you," he said lightly, trying to kiss her. She put a hand on his chest.

"I need to explain," she said. She wasn't going to let him deflect this. If they were going to make this work he needed to learn to address problems and talk about them. She shook her head. "Look, when the second collapse happened I seriously thought you were dead. The way the whole building just caved in…." her voice trailed off. She looked away. "When you walked out I felt such a wave of relief it almost toppled me over. I had been so scared, terrified that you were dead, and then you were so flippant about it all. I tried not to be angry, but when we argued about Hannah's care I lost it." House turned away but Cuddy grabbed his chin with her hand and pulled his face back to look at her. "I couldn't tell you how scared I was."

"So instead you screamed at me and stripped me of any hope that you had feelings for me," House said coolly.

Cuddy didn't let his tone deter her. "Yes."

"You did a really good job," House softly responded. "As usual." They sat in silence for a minute, neither knowing exactly what to do but both knowing they didn't want to ruin what was happening. House spoke first. "Was it true?"

Cuddy hesitated. "Well, except for the 'I don't love you' thing it basically was, but not really because of anything you did." She shook her head as she tried to figure out how to explain. "I _was_ done. I was tired of tiptoeing around you. I was tired of the tension. But all of that tension was only there because I kept refusing to admit my feelings for you and just be with you."

House nodded. He swallowed and Cuddy could literally see him building up the courage to express his feelings. "I've tried for a long time to be what you needed. When I found out about you and Lucas I almost decided it was too hard," he paused. "But I realized it was worth it. So I kept trying."

"I know."

"But when I heard you two were buying a house and moving in together I decided to let it all go. You had given me too many chances already and I didn't deserve another one. I just then tried to be a grown-up. With you. With Wilson and Sam. Sorta." House's voice shook as he continued. "And then that didn't work either." This was hard from him, but he knew he needed to do this; to make this connection and be open if he wanted this to work. And he wanted, he needed it to work. "So I concluded I just wasn't any good at personal relationships so I quit therapy, called my buddy Jack Daniels up and started back down the path toward Jerkdom. Now that's what I know how to do really well." He smiled sheepishly.

"I saw you giving up or maybe giving in," Cuddy responded. "I don't know. That admission to Hannah both opened my eyes and scared the hell out of me."

"Me too," House chuckled self-consciously.

"Seeing your eyes as you closed the ambulance doors," Cuddy's voice hitched. "Seeing your sadness; your hopelessness." She put his arms around his neck as a physical evidence of support. "I was miserable. I went home and talked with Lucas. Told him everything."

House smiled at the thought; a real smile that reached his eyes. He wished he could rub this all in Lucas' face but if he never saw Lucas ever again that would be fine, too.

"Well, I gotta say you showing up this morning actually saved me this time," House said, quietly. "I was done. In more ways than one." Cuddy saw the sadness flicker in his eyes then dissipate. It was more sadness than what Cuddy ever wanted to see again. She closed the distance between the two of them and kissed House passionately. It deepened and House turned Cuddy around and laid them down on the bed. This time she didn't protest. He kissed her before pulling back to look deeply into her eyes. "Thanks for giving me another chance," he whispered, his lips brushing hers.

"Thanks for giving me another chance, too," she responded. Their lips crushed each other again. House ran his hand along her bare back and skillfully pulled the old t-shirt off of Cuddy. He pulled her closer to him until her bare chest was pressing against his.

He laughed. "You keep dressing like this and kissing me like this and I'll give you all the chances you want, lady." House captured her laughter with his mouth as he kissed her deeply again. Everything else was long forgotten. Then the doorbell rang.

Okay! Nobody shoot me for where I ended this chapter! I wanted to get it up and you all will have to agree that this latest chapter is longer than usual. Unfortunately, life interrupted the chapter, but don't fear. I have the next one figured out and will post it soon. I hope you enjoyed this one. I try really hard to keep everyone in character. Some of the interaction may be a bit OOC but I tried REALLY hard to keep it real. I know there's some license to go OOC in fanfiction but I'm in the camp that reads fanfic to maintain contact with characters and if it goes to OOC you're that contact is lost. Just my opinion. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

"**IT'S ABOUT TIME…" **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Ignore it," House whispered as he continued to cover Cuddy's beautiful long neck with fervent kisses. The doorbell rang again.

"House," she said, laughing. "We ordered the food. They know we're here."

"Don't care," he replied between kisses. "And in about 30 seconds you're not going to care either."

Cuddy softly put her finger on his mouth. "I'm starving," she stated. "I'll have much more energy with some food in me."

House smiled down at her. "That's pretty much the only thing you could have said to get me to answer that door right now." Cuddy just nodded. "Fine. Stay here." He took a long look over her body. "I'll bring the food in here." Cuddy nodded again.

House got himself off the bed and found a pair of jeans wadded up on the chair. He slipped them on and was limping to the door when the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" He yelled out. "Give a cripple a break!" He took one last lingering look at Cuddy through the bedroom doorway and limped down the hallway. He grabbed his wallet off the buffet by the door and turned the doorknob, opening the door wide.

"Good afternoon," said a young boy. "I have a delivery from Red Dragon Chinese Resturant for Greg House. The total is $28.79."

"That's me," House grumbled. He looked through his wallet. "You don't take rubles I'm assuming…..Oh, here you go." House grabbed out two $20 bills and handed them to him. "Keep the change," he said as he reached for the two sacks of take-out boxes.

"Gee, thanks," the boy said sarcastically as he pocketed the money and handed out the food. "Thanks for your order."

"Sure, no problem," House said. "Okay, gotta go now. Naked woman waiting for me in bed and all."

The boy just stared at him. He'd seen quite a bit in his previous delivery jobs, but the other delivery kids for the restaurant had warned him about House. "Good for you. Have a great one," he said in disbelief. He nodded and turned away from the door.

House had both bags in one hand and was closing the door to his apartment when a voice called out, "You have an appetite. That's a good sign."  
House looked back out into the hallway and was shocked to see Foreman entering the building. He could see Chase holding the door open for the delivery boy. Wilson, House thought, as a list of ways to gain revenge automatically popped into House's brain. Then he remembered what he had said about the woman in his bed. How long had they been standing there? Damn Wilson. A few more revenge ideas were added to his mental list.

House just stood there and waited for the two to approach. "Tell Wilson I'm fine and to keep his babysitters away," he said gruffly.

Foreman and Chase were unfazed by House's attitude. They hadn't expected any less and were actually glad to see him back to "normal." They were surprised at House's lack of attire, but figured they were probably lucky he hadn't answered the door stark naked. They stood in the doorway, obviously waiting for the invitation to enter.

"Wilson didn't send us," Foreman said. "In fact, he told us to go home."

"I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to know this isn't your house," House grumbled. "So I'm going to go eat my food while it's hot." He tried to close the door but Chase had taken a step inside. House guessed the home welfare visit wasn't over. He stepped back into the apartment but not before hollering out, "Doctors Foreman and Chase, you should go home. You both look exhausted." He hoped it was loud enough to warn Cuddy. They walked back into the living room and House stole a quick look down the hall. He couldn't see Cuddy anywhere. Personally, House didn't see the need to hide anything, but he knew Cuddy would be mortified to be discovered like this and now he had someone else to think about besides himself. He had to get Chase and Foreman out. He decided to lead the boys into the kitchen. He limped in there and placed the bags on the counter. Fortunately, Chase followed him, but Foreman lingered out in the living room.

"What happened to your cane?" Chase asked, concerned.

"Don't know actually," House replied honestly. "I think it's back at the accident site." He paused. "Why don't you run and get it for me?"

Foreman smiled. "I know you don't want us here, but believe it or not we were worried about you."

"Wondering if I'd cracked up, more like it," House turned to Foreman. "Hoping you might get to run the department again?" House could feel a bit of anger building up. These people were just worried about their jobs. Not him.

Foreman ignored the accusation. Chase looked at House. "Wilson said he'd found a bottle of vicodin when he came over here this morning," Chase said seriously.

House shook his head, looking away. There it was. "You thought I had OD'd again." He opened up the bags and started taking the boxes out. "Didn't think House could handle the pressure again, huh?" He refused to look at either man.

Chase was the first to respond. "We didn't know," he said softly. "House." He waited until House looked at him. "We were worried. Foreman and I haven't seen you get so upset over a patient before."

House's eyes darkened at the mention of Hannah. Hannah, the innocent victim, who he had done everything he could and had done it well, but who had died anyway. And again, he, the bitter former addict, had been left alive. House looked away from Chase and backed up against the kitchen counter. The emotion of the morning threatened to erupt again, but he pushed it back down. He straightened back up and decided to try the almost sincere approach to get them to leave.

"Okay, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Honestly." He looked from man to man. "Last night I was…drained. Now, I'm not." Foreman cocked his head. "Seriously. Come on, you don't think I spent two months in a looney bin and not learn one or two coping methods. Really."

Foreman nodded. "We just wanted to check on you."

House returned the nod. "Appreciate it." And it stunned House to realize he actually meant it. There was a brief moment of silence. "All righty then," House finally said. "I'll walk you to the door." Leaving the food in the kitchen House hobbled over to the door. Foreman and Chase did follow him this time. As House opened the door, Foreman stopped.

"How's the shoulder? It was bleeding pretty bad last night," he said. "At least let me take a look at it."

House turned to Foreman and smiled, remembering the gentle care and soft kisses Cuddy had given his wounds earlier. "Ah, it's been well taken care of. I'm good," he assured him. Foreman shrugged and followed Chase out the door. "Thanks guys for the well-care visit. I'll let social services know you're doing a good job." He waved jauntily at them as they opened the door to the street, but the doorway was blocked by someone walking in.

"Oh, what the…" House muttered as he saw Taub standing there.

Taub looked up like a deer caught in the headlights when he saw Chase and Foreman. They too, looked a bit embarrassed to be caught checking up on the boss.

"Seriously, Taub?" House said.

"I thought you two were going home," Taub said to Chase and Foreman.

"We thought you were going home," they replied.

Taub held up House's cane. "An EMT brought this into the ER. Said he found it at the accident site."

House limped out from his doorframe and over to Taub, who had stepped into the hallway. "Thanks," he said, taking the cane from Taub and genuinely grateful to be able to lean on it again. "Okay, as I told Chase and Foreman that although it's awfully sweet you all came by to check on me, I'm fine." He went back to his apartment, turning to look at them. "Make sure you tell 13 not to come by. That would be too much caring for any one person to deal with." He raised his cane in a salute and slammed the door closed, leaving the three men standing out in the hallway to stare at each other.

"He seems fine," Taub finally said lamely.

"Yes, he does," Chase responded. He hesitated and looked at Foreman.

Foreman nodded. "Yeah, something's up. I looked down the hallway at his bathroom while you were talking to him in the kitchen. There was another open medicine bottle on the floor and a couple of pills scattered around."

"Vicodin?" Chase asked.

Foreman just shrugged but it was apparent that's what he had concluded as well.

"So he was high?" Taub asked, feeling vindicated.

Chase and Foreman looked at each other again. Both men had seen all the different moods of House: angry; high; hurt; confused; worried; arrogant. The House they had just spoken too didn't fit into any of those categories. Sure, he'd been brisk and rude, but they had come to expect that sort of behavior. No, they couldn't guarantee he was high, but something had happened between now and when they had last seen him.

"I don't know," Foreman said, looking back at House's closed door. "But something's up."

Okay, yes that was a bit short, but all the great reviews and requests to continue pushed me to pump out this chapter. Due to family in town, I won't be updating til midweek. Sorry. Put this on story alert and just be patient! Thanks again for the reviews. I love them!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, as a warning this chapter is a bit heavy with heartfelt talks and thinking. Normally, we would see all these emotions, explanations, etc in the awesome facial expressions of our wonderful cast, but in writing I have to put it all in words. I also was watching past seasons and have seen how well the writers built up their relationship to the final moment of season six. I hope to explain some of these observations in the conversations in this chapter. I promise to return to fun and more humor in the next chapter! I'll post the next one soon. I wanted to get something up for everyone!

As always I don't own House, but I have a great set of steak knives I'd trade David Shore and Fox for the privilege of ownership….

**Chapter Five**

"**It's About Time"**

House shut the door and stood there quietly, trying to pick up any of his team's conversation. He heard them mumble some things he couldn't make out before they all left the apartment hallway. He knew they thought he had gone back on drugs. He could see it in their eyes that they all thought he was high. He sensed a small lack of denial in Chase, but Foreman and Taub were convinced House had slid backwards. House didn't know why what they thought even bothered him now. Maybe he was hoping for a bit more faith, but then again, he hadn't done anything to build that faith up in the past six years.

Shaking his head he stepped back from the door. He'd deal with that later. In the meantime, he had Cuddy in the back bedroom. Yeah, he'd deal with that much later.

"It's safe!" House called out. He began to walk towards the bedroom. "They're gone. I don't think…" His voice trailed off as walked into the bedroom, stopping cold. Cuddy was standing on the far side of the bed, wrapped in his bedsheet. Her hair was messy and even without an ounce of makeup she was just about the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she was standing naked in his bedroom. He made a mental note to send Dr. Nolan an apology and a thank you note. And here he had decided all that effort was for nothing. He smiled at her. "Hmmmmm. What was I saying?"

"They didn't see me," she said, smiling shyly back. "I grabbed the sheet and rolled onto the floor and under the bed when I heard you call out Foreman's name. Thanks."

"No problem," he replied.

"Well, I know how badly you probably wanted to shout this from the balcony. So thank you," she ducked her head.

House crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head. "That was different. I was different," he whispered. "I'm sorry for that one. Definitely out of line." He felt her relax. "You decide when we go public."

Cuddy laid her head on his chest. "Thank you."

"Okay, then, unless you want me to ravish you again you'd better get some clothes on and come eat." He stepped back. "I'm okay with the ravishing, however…."

Cuddy laughed. "I'm starving and I need to actually get into the hospital this afternoon for a board meeting at 3."

"Damn," House laughed. "Oh well, let's eat." He grabbed a tshirt from the same chair where he had found his pants earlier and walked out, leaving Cuddy to dress in private.

A few minutes later she padded into the kitchen in her bare feet. She had found a pair of sweat pants she had rolled up to capris and had put the Journey tshirt back on, although it was now knotted at her waist. She looked adorable and House couldn't help but reaching for her and placing soft kisses along her lips. It was amazing that even though this all felt so new and exciting to House and Cuddy, it still didn't feel awkward or weird. They knew each other so well and it was as though they had finally just slipped into step together instead of one always being ahead or behind the other.

"Okay, food," House suddenly said and pushed Cuddy away from him. "Stop trying to take advantage of me again, Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and they heaped their plates with food.

Wilson had just walked his patient to the elevator when his phone rang. He looked at caller ID and smiled as he answered. "Still blissfully happy or have you ruined it already?" he asked.

"Still blissfully happy," House responded. "Amazingly. Of course, all of this is rather amazing, but I'm rolling with it."

Wilson had nothing to say. This was the House he had tried for many years to create and Cuddy had been able to do it five short hours. "That's great, House. Really."

"Yeah," House said quietly. "Hey, listen. We want to keep it quiet so if you could…"

"Not shout the news from the balcony in the lobby?"

House winced at the memory. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I won't even whisper about it in the cafeteria."

"Thanks."  
"What are your plans?"

"Well, we thought we'd plan a fall wedding, buy a big house and start having kids right away," House responded.

"Wha—what?" Wilson sputtered.

"Gotcha," House snarked. "It's almost too easy, Wilson."

"Your welcome."  
"Cuddy's going to the hospital this afternoon. Some board meeting. I don't have any cases so I'm just going to stay here then I don't know." House paused. "I guess I'll call…Lisa…and see what's she's doing after work."

Both men paused at how domestic that sentence had sounded. Wilson didn't even know how to respond. House helped him out, "But then again I'll probably just break into her house and wait for her naked in bed." He laughed.

Wilson laughed too. "Don't scare her nanny. Good luck!"

"See ya," House said then he hung up.

Wilson smiled again. He went back to his office and grabbed his coat and keys. He was heading home too. The hospital was quiet. Most of the staff who could had gone home once the emergency was over. The next shift had come in and things were almost still. Wilson looked at his watch. It was 2:45p. Maybe he'd take the time to go see how Cuddy was.

Cuddy straightened her dark pink blazer and smoothed out her matching skirt. She had only a few minutes to grab her notes and look at emails before she had to get to the board meeting. She had raced home from House's apartment to shower, change and hold Rachel for a while. Marina had things well under control, but told her she needed to be gone by 6pm that evening. Cuddy promised her she'd be back sooner than that. The meeting would last an hour and then Cuddy would go straight home. She was exhausted. Excited and happy, but exhausted. She felt like she would collapse at any second. She leaned over and raced through the emails, reading only those of the 250 that would have something to do with the upcoming meeting. She was typing a quick response to the last one when her office doors opened. Looking up, she smiled, embarrassed, when she saw Wilson walk in. Wilson had seen a whole lot more of his boss that morning and would have seen even more if House hadn't been so quick with the sheet. Cuddy looked back down and clicked the send button before straightening back up.

"Hey," she said to Wilson, grabbing the stack of notes she had prepared the morning before. It had been only 30 hours ago but it seemed as though a lifetime had passed.

"Hey," he responded, sitting down in the chair across from her desk.

Cuddy said nothing as she looked through her notes. Wilson finally broke the silence. "What a night, eh?"

Cuddy looked at him to gauge the meaning behind that phrase. She saw nothing but shared happiness. "Yeah, what a night." Cuddy came around the desk and sat on the edge, facing Wilson. "I broke it off with Lucas before…" she said awkwardly.

Wilson raised his eyebrows. This was even more serious than he thought. He had been under the initial impression that the two had ended up together out of mutual comfort for the trauma they had shared. He knew that wouldn't have been the smartest thing, but he had been so happy to see them finally together he hadn't cared how it had transpired. "Wow," he said. "So it's over with Lucas?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said quietly. "He moved out this morning. We are going to let the new house go."

More quiet filled the room. Wilson said nothing.

"You should have seen him, Wilson. Heard him," she said. She saw Wilson's look of confusion. She sat down on the chair next to Wilson. "House. Greg. House. I had ripped him a new one. Seriously, ripped him one. It wasn't fair. It wasn't even his fault entirely. But he just took it. He didn't retaliate. He didn't yell." She caught her breath and looked away. "And then he spoke with Hannah. The girl who died. And he was so honest. Open." The tears then pooled up. Wilson grabbed a Kleenex from a box on Cuddy's desk and handed it to her. "He admitted to making a mistake when he didn't cut his leg off." She nodded when she saw Wilson's surprise. "He…" she couldn't continue and instead dabbed at her eyes. Wilson gave her the time she needed. She finally continued. "He performed the amputation. He talked her through it and then got in the ambulance with her. He….cared."

"You've always known he could," Wilson stated.

"Yeah, but it's been so long since I've seen it." She shook her head. "But the thing that got me was the look he gave me as he closed the ambulance doors. He looked so hopeless. So destroyed." She paused before going on. "I've always loved him," she looked at Wilson.

"I know," he replied softly.

"And when I saw his face, his eyes, I knew, I had to stop trying to _not_ love him. He's been trying so hard, Wilson, but I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. I kept waiting for him to fail. But that whole experience, everything, showed me how wrong I was. If I love him I should be waiting for him to succeed. I went home and told Lucas."

Wilson nodded silently. He gave Cuddy a moment to wipe her eyes.

"He was ready to change everything in order to win you when he still didn't know he had hallucinated everything," Wilson finally said.

Cuddy looked up at him. She clearly had not heard this part before. Wilson nodded.

"He came to talk to me about what he should do. He had decided to just be with you and stop the games. He was willing to do what he needed to do." Wilson cringed. He now had to confess. "I actually told him to go get you really angry so you'd have to talk to him." Wilson held up his hands in defense. "I didn't know he'd do that whole scene on the balcony. Sorry."

Cuddy was over it. She shook her head. "Well. I guess it was good he did that because it led to him realizing it was all a hallucination." She then caught a glance at her wall clock in the corner of her eye. "Oh, dammit. It's 3 o'clock. I'm late." She took a last wipe of her eyes and hoped she didn't look too exhausted. Oh, well, she thought. She had a good excuse to look this way, even without the fact that she had spent the morning making love to the Head of the Diagnostics Department. She stood up. "I need to go."

Wilson stood with her. "Well, for what it's worth, I think it's great you two are finally trying this." He put his hand on her arm.

Cuddy smiled an honest, full smile. She remembered the relief of finally being honest with House. She thought of his smile as he realized she truly loved him despite everything else. She looked at Wilson. "I am, too, Wilson. I am, too."

Love those positive reviews! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, for the delay in posting new chapters, fans. School is now out for the summer. I think that's enough of a reason but I'll also add that I've been out of town on family vacation. Good. Let's begin. I've decided to make this little fiction into a full-blown fic-isode. Yes, I made that up. I've done some medical research and some of the facts are from personal medical experiences, but please remember I am not a doctor nor do I even play one on TV so be kind and just take it for what it is. I promise it won't get into the unbelievable. THANKS!

Disclaimer as needed. I don't own House. But if I did I would totally let all of you come to my home and play with him. ;-)

"**It's About Time…"**

**Chapter Six**

House's pager went off the next morning at 7:07 a.m. It went off again at 7:09 a.m. and 7:12 a.m. Then his phone rang at 7:19 a.m. It went straight to voice mail. It rang again at 7:22 a.m. Finally, when it rang a third time at 7:25 a.m. House answered.

"What?"

"Good morning to you, too, Sunshine," Chase said. After six years of working for the great Doctor House he was completely immune to the nastiness. "We've got a patient."

"Good to know," House said. He had been peacefully sleeping and had successfully ignored the pages and the first phone call. When the second phone call came in his cell phone had sailed through the air and thunked him in the back. He reluctantly answered it at 7:25a.m. while still lying in the bed of Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

He had indeed come over to her house last night, but he hadn't waited for her in her bed as he had told Wilson he would. He actually introduced himself to Marina, who he had met only in passing before, and started dinner. He hadn't even tried to take over the care of Rachel. Marina had eyed him suspiciously and he suspected that she had heard many not so great things about the doctor called House probably from both Lucas and Cuddy. So he made dinner. For all of them. And when Cuddy had arrived home early they all sat down and ate together. It had been delicious. Marina left the three alone. House cleaned the kitchen and Cuddy put Rachel to bed. It was a scene of domesticity that neither had even been able to imagine before. House didn't make any attempt to bond with Rachel. That would come in time. House's parenting knowledge was slim, but through personal experience he knew that forced bonding time often brought negative results. Cuddy had invited House to stay and he happily did so. It had been a pleasant morning until the phone call.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked. "I mean okay enough to come in soon?" He hesitated. "Were you planning on coming in at all?" House could sense his nervousness. He knew Chase was fishing for more personal reassurance that House was still on the wagon, but probably dreading the fact that House had taken a flying leap off said wagon. House decided he was not going to let Chase off the hook.

"Don't know. Wasn't planning on it. In fact, I'm feeling a bit sluggish," House replied. He rolled over onto his back just in time to see Cuddy poke her head out of her walk-in closet. She was wearing only a towel. House never thought he would get used to seeing her in these various stages of undress. He smiled at her.

"A 4-year-old boy was brought in to the ER this morning. He had just suffered an allergic reaction but had been given a dose of epinephrine. While at the ER he vomited blood and exhibited signs of kidney failure." Chase said.

"Well, a four-year-old," House said. "That's different! I'll be there in five minutes!"

"Seriously?" Chase responded.

"No," House said, sighing heavily. He needed to find people to hang out with that weren't such easy marks. It took the challenge out of it. "Get a family history and run all the necessary tests and then call me back in a couple of hours with the results. I've got something to do first," he almost growled after the last sentence as he watched Cuddy's back. She was reaching up for a grey skirt and matching jacket and he could see how effective her early morning yoga was. He was going to click the phone closed when Chase's response caught his attention.

"That's the biggest problem, actually," he said. "The boy was brought in by the EMTs and a policeman. The officer had found the boy wandering a neighborhood."

"They haven't found his parents yet?" House asked, sitting up in bed. Cuddy turned around at this and stared at House. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, they are still searching the area, but they're beginning to think he may not be from that neighborhood even," Chase said. "The boy has a phone number memorized and the police traced it to a town in Pennsylvania. Nobody is answering. Foreman is calling Cuddy right now to try to get emergency medical proxy permission for the boy so we can start tests."

At that moment, both House and Cuddy heard her cell phone start to buzz on her desk in the front room. Seconds later her home phone also started to ring. House lifted up his phone and shook it at Cuddy then spoke to Chase. "So you haven't reached Cuddy yet? Where do you think she is this time of day?" House's eyes sparkled, but Cuddy's grew dark as she stepped out of her closet and went to answer her cell phone. "Cuddy could be anywhere right now. "

House could hear Cuddy talking softly and briefly in the living room. She was soon coming back into the room.

"Well, let me know when you find Cuddy and then we'll get permission to do the tests and THEN we can save this kid's life. But 'til _then_, like I said, I've got something to do," House smiled at Cuddy. She did not smile back.

"Okay, I'll tell him," Chase called off to someone. "House, Foreman said he just talked with Cuddy, who gave him permission to begin whatever tests we needed. We'll have the results soon. Do you still want me to call you when they're ready?"

Cuddy must have heard Chase through the phone because Cuddy was shaking her head and mouthing to House, "Go."

House put on his sad puppy face and motioned to her standing there in a towel. Cuddy shook her head and mouthed, "Go _now_."

"House?"

"Apparently, my shoulder angel is telling me I'm going to come in now. I'll be there in 30 minutes." House sighed and closed his phone. "Seriously," he said to Cuddy who was walking to her closet again. She stood in front of her shoe rack, still holding the grey suit she had picked out earlier.

"It's a four-year-old boy found wandering a neighborhood. Go use your super sleuth skills to determine where he's from by his accent or what kind of house he lives in by his clothing," she said absentmindedly. She was only half-way joking. She and House knew that he could probably do those things quite easily. She turned to look at him. "Go. I told Foreman I'd be coming into the office at 830. I need to get going, too." She smiled. "Black or red?" she asked.

House looked over at her vast amount of shoes and although he didn't know which pair she was referring too he always preferred her legs when they ended in her bright red heels. "Red," he said, thoroughly enjoying this intimate interaction with her. "Definitely red."

"Thought so," she smiled at him. "Use the bathroom now while I get dressed and then get going. Marina will be her any minute and I can hear Rachel stirring. I'll be in soon."

House got out of bed, not bothering to shield anything and walked brazenly past Cuddy towards the bathroom. "You are always invited," he said, softly as he passed her.

"I know," she responded equally as soft. She smiled seductively at him as he closed the bathroom door.

He was done in ten minutes. He quickly dressed and came back into the bathroom. Cuddy had dressed as well and was finishing up her makeup. House stopped and watched her for a minute. Cuddy continued to apply her blush, undaunted by House's scrutiny. He glanced at his watch. He'd better get on his way. He leaned over and waited for Cuddy to turn her face towards his. He softly brushed his lips against hers. Then he deepened the kiss for a second of two before pulling away. They shared a smile before House grabbed his cane from the side of her vanity and began to leave the room. She called out to him as he reached the door.

"Hey," she said, turning around on her stool to see him. "I love you."

He smiled at the words. "I know." He suddenly lost his smile and stared directly into her eyes. "I'll probably still be a pain-in-the-ass at work, you know." He looked away at the admission. He had come a long way, but he also realized some things might be unchangeable.

Cuddy just continued smiling. "I know. I was saying that just in case I had to be a pain-in-the-ass back."

The smile, this time filled with admiration and love, flooded back to House's face. He walked back to her and leaned down for another soft kiss. Then he quickly left before he completely gave in to the emotion he was feeling right now.

House walked into the Diagnostics Department only to find it void of any his team. "Hello?" he called out. Great, he thought. They badger me to come into work and they all disappear. He spied the patient's folder on the glass conference table and walked over to it. Picking it up he saw it held only the one ER admissions sheet and a copy of a police report. Jacob Peersman was written along the top and the age was listed as "4 approx." Glancing over the police report, House saw that the boy had been found about 6:30 a.m. wandering a neighborhood of Plainsboro about ten minutes from the hospital. The police officer had tried to find his parents then unsuccessfully so he took him to the station, which was just down the street from the hospital. While there the boy had been offered a peanut butter granola bar, which he wolfed down and promptly went into anaphylactic shock. Another officer on duty administered a dose of epinephrine from an epi pen and the boy had begun to breathe again. He was taken to the hospital to check him out. It was there he began vomiting and exhibited bruises over his kidney.

At first the ER staff thought it was abuse. After all, the kid had been found on the street. But Taub had been hanging out in the ER talking to some of the medics who had been at the accident site two days before. He had heard about the throwdown between House and Cuddy from the medic that had brought House's cane in and he had been trying to grab some more info. He saw the bruising and although admittedly to an untrained eye it would look like physical abuse, the position and colorization of the bruising were more indicative of kidney failure. He had paged Chase and Foreman, who both agreed with his diagnosis. Unfortunately, any other diagnosing had been put on hold until they could get House and Cuddy to agree to take the case.

House looked over the blood work again and didn't see anything remotely suspicious of kidney failure and that intrigued him all the more. He sat down at the table to re-read the thin file.

"Wow," a voice called out from the doorway to the department. "You are a changed man. You're actually studying the patient's file."

House turned toward the voice, knowing full well who it was. "Ha-ha," he spat out as Wilson walked in and sat by him. House looked out into the hallway to make sure that no one else was around.

"Seriously, you're studying a patient's file. That usually doesn't happen until you've had a couple of wrong diagnoses and they patient is in complete systems failure." Wilson chuckled.

House just stared at him. "Again. Ha-ha." He tossed the file onto the table. "It's not even a complete file. There's nothing there to help at all. Where's my team?" He stood and walked over to check the coffee machine. "They pulled me out of a warm bed with Cuddy standing there in a towel," he chuckled at the look of surprise that spread over Wilson's face. It was quickly finished by a conspiring look of interest. "And they're not even here to give me the details!"

"Really?" Wilson asked. He looked like a 16-year-old trying to get the details of his buddy's prom date. "A towel?"

House just smiled and nodded. He poured himself a cup of coffee. "That's all you're getting though, buddy." He stirred his coffee and looked out into the hallway. He saw his team walking towards him. Well, most of his team. Where was 13? They walked into the department and Chase handed him another blue folder, this one much thicker than the one that lay on the table.

"Good morning, children. Father's home," House said amiably. He opened the folder and quickly glanced through the new stack of results from some of the tests the team had been able to do. "How many tests do you have left?" he asked. "And where is your sister this fine morning? She's the only one I'm getting a dowry for, you know, so she's kind of important to the family. I was hoping to get a new milking cow out of her."

Taub looked at Chase and Foreman. He had told them about talking to 13 that night of the accident, but he had made sure that no one had opened the letter she had left House. Her behavior that night had frightened Taub. He had written off similar behavior from Kutner and now regretted not offering his friendship the way Kutner had needed him to. Foreman had tried to call her, but she didn't answer. Chase called her and when he actually talked to her late last night they all breathed a sigh of relief. Chase told her to not do anything drastic. House had been injured and was out for a while. He would surely want to meet with her soon. They all hoped it would be very soon.

"She's not here," Taub stated simply. "She left you a letter on your desk." He hadn't even finished his sentence before House started striding into his office. All the men followed him in.

"Has anyone talked to her since?" House asked, finding the letter on his desk and opening it up.

"I talked to her last night. She's okay," Chase told him.

House read through the letter. His look of concern gave way to anger and then bemusement. But he said nothing as he folded the letter and put it in his pocket. They all stared at him, but realized that the matter was over for the time being.

"So," House said casually. "New tests?"

"We're still waiting for the detailed blood work. An MRI revealed a large bloody mass where his kidney should be. He's stable right now so I thought we should wait before opening him up," Foreman related. "There's no internal bleeding or continued bruising or swelling."

"Good," House said. He turned to Wilson.

"It's not cancer," Wilson stated.

"Have you even looked at him yet?" House asked.

"No, but if it was Foreman would have said it was a large tumor or cyst on his kidney not 'quote a large bloody mass where his kidney should be. End quote.'"

"Well, how 'bout you take a look at him," House said. Wilson nodded, not expecting to get out of the exam anyway. House turned to Foreman. "Any luck finding parents for Oliver?"

"His name's Jacob and no, not yet."

"Great. Just great." House sat down in his chair at his desk. "Okay, I'll come in and talk to the kid. But first I have to make a phone call." He went to pick up the receiver, but no one even bothered to leave the room. "A _private_ phone call." He snarked, shooing them all out with his other hand. They left and closed the door behind them. House punched out the telephone number and waited for the other end to pick up. When he heard the voice he smiled.

"You're an idiot," House said into the phone. "You think anybody else will hire a doctor who shakes so bad she can't even put in an IV? Get down here in an hour, 13. We need to talk."

Thanks for the positive reviews. The story alerts make me happy, too! I am totally going crazy over the photos from the season seven premiere. Check out .com/spots/huddy if you haven't seen them. AWESOME! So as I said, I'm writing an entire episode that takes place after "Help Me" ends. Hopefully I'll get a chance to repackage it so it flows like an episode. It's going to be a long summer and I'll do what I can to help us all along!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the new chapter of my fan-isode. Yes, I changed the name. Fan-isode flows better, I think. A word on the medical case in this: I've done some research on the medical aspects and although they're fairly accurate don't expect it to be terribly complicated. If you want better details on medical stuff you probably shouldn't try to find it in Fan Fiction. Just saying. I am trying to tie all aspects of this fanisode into one theme, like they do on the show. It's WAY harder than you think. Also, this chapter is much longer than my average chapter, per request, but also because I'm trying to organize this as though it were a real aired episode. Chapters One-Six would be the first section. This is the second. Hopefully, the rest of my outlined story will fit as perfectly. Enjoy! I've had fun writing it.

DISCLAIMER: House is not mine. It all belongs to FOX and David Shore.

Now please, turn away. I don't want anyone to see me cry.

"**It's About Time…"**

**Chapter Seven**

House made it to the patient's room just minutes after his fellows did. They were helping Jacob out of the bed. A wheelchair sat by the bed for his trip to the MRI. They were also trying to explain to Jacob what they were going to do with him. The 4-year-old patient had a look of complete confusion on his face. House rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, people," House said as he limped up to Jacob's bedside. "We finally have a patient where we can do anything without lengthy explanation or worrying about informed consent and you're still explaining and informing. Have you learned nothing under my tutelage?" House hooked a rolling stool with the end of his cane and wheeled it over to him, taking a seat on it. He had brought in a copy of Jacob's file and he laid this out on Jacob's bed to look through it. Not that he needed to. His photographic mind had already memorized it all.

Jacob was standing on the floor, but hadn't walked to the wheelchair yet. He had been watching House closely as he walked in and pulled the stool over. Jacob was a cute little boy. He had light blond hair and bright blue eyes and a lot of trouble saying his "L's." This speech impediment just made him all the more adorable; unless you were a gruff doctor with no bedside manner.

"Hey, you have a wucky weg, too!" He exclaimed. House stared at Jacob.

"Wucky weg?" He asked, confused.

House watched as Jacob walk gingerly to the wheelchair with a significant limp. Both Foreman and Chase looked surprised to see the limp.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked Jacob.

The boy looked confused. "My tummy stiw hurts and I feew wike I have to barf."

"Yeah, that's from the medicine we gave you so your tummy doesn't hurt worse. I was talking about your leg," Chase explained. "You're limping."

House looked on, extremely curious.

The boy smiled. "Yeah, that's my wucky weg. It's smawwer than the other." Standing in front of the wheelchair, he put both legs together and showed Chase. "See, just wike Nemo." One leg was significantly shorter than the other by almost a ½ inch.

"Nemo?" Now it was Chase's turn to be confused.

"Nemo, the clown fish," said Foreman. They all stared at him. "It's a movie. You've never seen it?"

"Ah, no," Chase said sarcastically, looking at Taub and House, who also appeared amused. "It's a kids' movie." He turned to Foreman. "You've seen it?"

Foreman suddenly looked sheepish. "Remy made me watch it."

"Uh, huh," Chase replied. "Sure."

"People in love often do stupid things," Taub offered. Foreman ducked his head and helped Jacob sit down in the wheelchair.

"And we see how productive that was…" Chase teased.

House returned his attention to Jacob. "Well, I've called this leg many things," House said. "But I can guarantee 'lucky' wasn't an adjective I used. You were born that way." Jacob nodded, but Jacob's smile had vanished. "Cool," House suddenly said, realizing he didn't want to make Jacob feel self-conscious about the defect. "Did your mom tell you about your lucky leg?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, laying down and suddenly looking very small in the wheelchair. "I'm just wike Nemo."

"Well, my leg isn't as lucky as yours," House said sincerely. Jacob nodded. The two shared an understanding that Jacob didn't always think his was as lucky as people said either.

"I'm hungry," Jacob said quietly.

"Did you tell these doctors that?" House responded, glad to be moving the conversation on.

"Yes, but they towd me I had to have more tests," Jacob replied.

"_Towd_ you?"

"House," Foreman said. "Stop it." He came around and squatted in front of Jacob. "We _told_ you that you could get something to eat when we came back from this next test."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry now," Jacob stated simply. "I want strawberries and a cheese sandwich."

"He's hungry now," House said. "He wants strawberries and a cheese sandwich."

Foreman rolled his eyes. House always made things way more complicated than they needed to be. "You can't eat now. We'll be done soon and then we'll get you some strawberries and a cheese sandwich."

"I'm thirsty," Jacob continued. "I want some milk."

"He's thirsty," House supplied. "He wants some milk."

Foreman ignored his boss. "Jacob, we'll get you some milk after the test, too. You just have to wait."

"I want mommy," Jacob said, his blue eyes starting to tear up.

House looked at Foreman. "You gonna tell him he can have his mommy after his next test, too?"

This time Foreman ignored both of them. Chase decided to cut in.

"We're still looking for your parents, Jacob," Chase said. "We'll find them."

"I gave you my phone number to call my mom," Jacob said.

"Very helpful," House said under his breath.

"Yes, Jacob," Chase answered. "She's not home right now so we're going to call again. Right now we're going to the MRI."

Jacob didn't respond. He began to cry, but it was a quiet cry, like he knew he shouldn't be crying and was trying to hide it.

House looked up at the kid. He saw the blue eyes and the blond hair but he now also saw the dark port-wine stain going across the left temple and down to the ear. It was mostly hidden by the hairline. This anomaly intrigued him. He noticed too that the right side of his face was still swollen from the anaphylactic shock Jacob had experienced earlier. It had been almost two hours since the epinephrine had been administered. That should have been enough time for the swelling to go down, but House had seen it linger before.

"So," he looked at the chart, "Jacob, you don't like peanuts, do you?"

Jacob looked at House and wiped some tears away. "I wuve peanuts."

"Well, they don't _wuve_ you, do they?" Both Forman and Chase rolled their eyes at House's continued mocking.

"My mommy says I can't eat them. But I wuve them." Jacob had stopped crying, distracted by House's question.

"Hmmmm," House said. He looked at the chart. There were no more allergies listed. "What else do _you_ love but your mommy doesn't let you eat?" He looked directly at Jacob, his clear blue eyes meeting the boy's.

"Lots of stuff: strawberries, cheese sandwiches, milk." He paused and wiped some snot and tears from his face and wiped his hands on his hospital gown. He was going to start another list but House held up his hand.

"That's good for now," House said. "We'll ask mommy when she shows up." He turned to Foreman. "You might just want to order him a piping hot fresh IV solution with a side of water and ice when you bring him back to the room. Wouldn't want to give him more foods he wuves but his body doesn't wuve."

Foreman gave House the quick nod of reprimanded acceptance.

"Okay," House to Jacob. "They're going to take you to the big MRI machine now. But before you go I want you to tell me something. Okay?" He waited for Jacob to nod. "Good. I want to know where you live."

"House," Foreman interrupted. "The police asked him that. He's four. You can't expect him to…"

House cut him off. Ignoring Foreman he continued talking to Jacob. "So? Do you like your house?"

Jacob took a moment to think. "I live with mommy and dad, but my dad has a new house. I had to take my favorite dragon shirt over to his new house. My mom bought me a new one."

"She sounds awesome. Do you have a swing set?"

"My house does. I go to the park with Daddy."

"What's your favorite toy, Jacob?" House continued.

"It's a huge dinosaur. It has a control that makes it roar and walk!" Jacob was clearly getting excited just describing it. "I named it Rex. Mommy says it eats batteries."

House smiled slightly. "Is Rex at your house or at daddy's new house?"

Jacob's smile faded. "It's at my house. Daddy says it's too big."

House patted Jacob warmly on the shoulder. "Too bad. Maybe mommy will buy you a new one for daddy's house." Jacob's eyes lit up again at that idea. "Okay, one more question. Who put you to bed last night?"

"Daddy." Jacob took a sniff. "He was going to read me a story, but was too tired.

"Daddy's get tired," House said, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, he's always tired."

"Okie, dokie," House said, standing up and closing the file. "Thanks, you've been most helpful. Just stay right there for a sec. I'm going to talk to the doctors for a minute." Jacob nodded. House motioned with a quick jerk of his head to his fellows. They walked out into the hallway.

"Taub, go search the area where the boy was found. Look for an apartment complex or condos and see if there's a man looking frantically for a blond, four-year-old. With a limp." He paused but saw by the faces that he needed to explain. "Jacob's parents are divorced. His dad lives in a small place with no play area, hence the park and the lack of a big, walking dinosaur named Rex."

"But the police searched the area. Asked questions. They actually think Jacob may have been snatched from Pennsylvania. That's the area the phone number is from." Taub interjected.

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but the Keystone cops gave up too quick. I bet his dad in new to the area and has a graveyard shift job. Jacob still refered to it as "daddy's new house." And the dad's probably getting home only now. It sounds like the kid and mommy are still in the bigger house with the swing in the backyard. "

Taub nodded. House looked at Chase and Foreman. "You two take Nemo to get the MRI now." He handed the file folder to Chase. They returned to Jacob's room and Taub began to take off his white coat on the way to the Diagnostics Department so he could grab his car keys. Finally, free at last, House thought. He turned and walked to the elevators. It was nine o'clock. Lisa Cuddy should be in her office right now; the office with the locking door and dark shades. House smiled, the glint in his eye sparkling like a diamond. The elevator doors opened and House walked in, heading towards a little slice of heaven.

The door opened on the MRI room and Chase wheeled Jacob in. Foreman was right behind him. Neither Foreman nor House were satisfied with the initial MRI and wanted to run a second one. The bloody mass they had seen instead of a kidney needed to be looked at again. Chase watched him limp over to the table. His brain processed reasons why a kid could be born with one leg shorter than the other. None of them had anything to do with kidney problems or severe allergies. Well, the kid certainly seemed accepting of his birth defect, but Chase knew as Jacob got older his attitude would be tested.

Chase lifted Jacob onto the table and helped him to lay down.

"I want my mommy," Jacob said again.

"Yeah, I know," Chase said as he unhooked the IV for the brief time Jacob would need to be in the MRI. "We called and she's on her way." Chase didn't bother to look at Foreman since he knew Foreman would be scowling at his little white lie. They hadn't had any luck at all locating Jacob's parents. Jacob had said that he had been at his daddy's house. When he woke up his Dad was gone and so he went to go find him. The policeman found him soon after that. "Okay, Jacob, this is going to get really loud, but it's supposed to do that. Don't get scared and lie really still so we can get it done fast."

A click turned on the room speaker. "Yeah, Jacob, just like Nemo had to swim up that tube and block the filter you have to be brave. Okay? You can do this," Foreman said calmly from the control room.

Chase would have taunted Foreman again, but he could visibly see Jacob relax a bit and lie still. "Perfect, Jacob." He pushed the button to slide the table into the machine then pushed the wheelchair and Jacob's IV out into the hallway before joining Foreman in the control room.

"You did watch the movie." Chase teased.

"Shut up," Foreman replied tersely. He pushed the microphone button to the MRI. "Okay, Jacob," Foreman said. "I'm going to turn the machine on. It's going to be just like the last time, okay?"

"Will it be super woud?"

"What?"  
"Super woud," Jacob said. "It was reawwy noisey last time."

Foreman and Chase smiled. "Yes, Jacob, it's going to be super loud again. But this time it won't be for long. We just need a picture of your stomach." They could see Jacob nod through the MRI camera. "Perfect. Hold still." Foreman reached over and pushed the button and the MRI came to life. Jacob looked nervous and tiny in the MRI, but he held still as the machine began its path.

Foreman clicked the microphone off and turned his attention to the monitor. Already images were coming in. He took a quick glance over them. "Left kidney looks almost normal but the right kidney is still surrounded with a mass of blood. Nothing much different. Everything on the right side seems swollen still. Could be from the trauma that burst the cyst." He paused before turning back to Chase. "So, how are we going to get blood from House to see if he's using again?"

Chase was actually shocked. He looked at Foreman to see if he was serious. "Why?" he asked. "Why is it so important to know that you'd want to steal some of his blood?"

Foreman turned back to the monitor. Chase thought he was ignoring the question and simply plotting his own covert operation, but Foreman turned back to him. "I want to know. It's in my best interest to know."

"That's a load of crap," Chase said, smiling. Foreman looked surprised at Chase's response. Chase laughed. "You're concerned about him. He's treated you like crap for the past six years and yet you still care if he's okay."

"Nah, it's strictly self-preservation. If he's back on drugs I have to adjust my methods around him."

"Again. Load of crap," Chase said. "Look, I'm concerned about him, too. He's treated me probably worse than he has you, but I worry about him." This time Chase laughed at himself. "He's tried this year to… I don't know. Be a better person?"

"Oh, like breaking you and Cameron up or trying to tempt Taub into cheating?"

"Yeah," Chase said but continued at Foreman's guffaw. "He's still House. He's still going to use the same methods." Chase used air quotes around the last sentence, hoping to goad Foreman. "He knew that Cameron would never accept what I did to Dibala and that we were a train heading toward a broken bridge. He just gave us a chance to jump so that both of us weren't destroyed when the train plunged into the crevasse."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Chase said. "If we had both left here and then the marriage fell apart I'd be stuck in a different state looking for work and resenting Cameron even more for taking me away from this job. It was the same with Taub. He was going to cheat, House made it tempting then difficult to do that, in order to smoke out on what Taub really wanted. Taub didn't want to hurt Rachel. House just helped Taub figure that out faster."

"Taub still might cheat," Foreman said.

"Yeah, but I don't know," Chase looked at the computer screen that Foreman was examining again. "House is usually right."

"So, do you think House is on anything?" Foreman asked. "Maybe he's back on methodone."

"No." Chase answered it with such conviction that Foreman spun his head around to look at him. Chase made eye contact and then leaned back in the chair. "No, he's not."

It only took a second for Foreman to figure out how Chase would know that. "You were the doctor that prescribed it the first time. Just before the breakdown."

Chase said nothing. He just continued to look at Foreman.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you did prescribe it. I would have done the same thing. It was a much smarter path to take than all that vicodin he was popping. If he had stayed on the methodone he may never have broken down."

Chase shook his head. "That involved more than the vicodin I think. He could have asked another doctor for methodone."

"Hmmmmm." Foreman replied. "So should we just ask House?"

"Why is it our business?"

Foreman was silent. Finally, he looked away from Chase down at the desk. "Because I care, I guess."

Chase smiled. "Well, in that case, let me know what you decide and I'll be your wingman. But why do you think he's on anything now?"

"Past experience."

"You don't trust him."

Foreman nodded. "Not even a little bit." Chase seemed as though he was going to argue, but the quiet of the MRI room was broken by a loud sneeze. Chase looked out to see if Jacob was okay and Foreman looked at the computer screen. The screen had become fuzzy and the image was now distorted.

"Sorry," they heard Jacob say. "I couwdn't heoup it."

Chase hit the microphone switch. "That's okay, buddy. We're done." They hadn't seen anything different. He was about to turn off the machine when Foreman stopped him.

"Wait. What's that?" Foreman said pointing at the screen where the distorted outline of Jacob's torso now glowed. His finger outlined an even fuzzier blob of color.

Chase leaned forward for a closer look. "The image got messed up when he sneezed. It's nothing…." He stopped midsentence. "Whoa. No way."

Foreman smiled. Chase saw the same thing he did. "That's not a distortion. Look at the image. That's a third kidney."

"We need to ultra sound him now." Chase said, racing out of the observation booth.

"Cool." Foreman said gazing at the screen again.

House was heading to his office to wait for his phone to ring. He had told Michelle, Cuddy's new assistant, to have Cuddy call him when she came back to the office. Cuddy had been in right at 8:30am, but had bounced back out to meet with a group of donors. House had managed to hide his disappointment behind fake frustration. House had used the excuse that he needed Cuddy's permission to perform extended tests on his young patient. He thought about just waiting for Cuddy in her office, which wouldn't be unusual, but given the circumstances, might be awkward. It was the first time back at the hospital after becoming a couple. House didn't want to mess anything up so he was playing it safe. Well, as safe as his nature allowed him to be. House had quickly taken the elevator up to his floor and was making his way toward his office when Wilson came out of his own office. Wilson smiled at him and waved, trying to get House to stop. House ignored him.

"Hey," Wilson called out. "What's the rush?"

"Waiting for a phone call," House explained briskly. He was almost at his office. He could see Foreman and Chase at the conference table excitedly looking over some images. He wondered what they had found. He decided to detour through the conference room. He could hear his phone from there easily. He began to open the glass door when Wilson grabbed his arm.

House stopped and looked at him. "Yes, Wilson," House said. "Did you need something?"

Wilson let go of his arm and looked away sheepishly. House sensed trouble. "I know that you and Cuddy are new to this whole couple thing," he began. House quickly looked around to see if anyone was near enough to overhear the conversation. Seeing no one, he still stepped away from the door and to the opposite side of the hallway to avoid the chance of his team hearing anything.

"Wilson," he said in almost a whisper. "When I asked you to keep this a secret I kinda meant for you to keep it a secret. Talking about it in the hallway at work is not exactly the best way to do that."

"There's no one out here," Wilson said, matter-of-factly. He soldiered on. The look on his face attested to the fact that he didn't really want to be doing this either. "Sam wants us to go out together, " he said quickly.

House cocked his head. "Really, James, this is so sudden. I know you've already asked me to marry you but I thought your new relationship with your ex-wife had ended that attempt at bliss."

Wilson ignored House and continued. "I told her to give it time. That you two were laying low about it, but she insisted. She thinks this is the perfect way to help all of us move on.

House smiled. "Move on from what?"

"I don't know. From us…" House smiled again. Wilson plowed on. "Look, ask her yourself when we all go out tonight. Let's just get it over with. Sam will like Cuddy. It should be a good evening."

"Even though Sam hates me. And tonight? Seriously? Cuddy and I haven't even been out on a real date by ourselves yet."

"Sometimes it's better to just rip the band aid off fast and get it over with," Wilson replied.

"Well, that makes the evening sound appealing," House snarked. He shook his head. "Cuddy won't go for it."

"Use your charm on her or whatever you call it," Wilson said. He winced as House waggled his eyebrows.

"Little Greg. But not that little…"

Wilson tried to talk over House's response. "Just talk to her and let me know. Soon. Sam has called three times."

House nodded. "Fine. I'll leave it up to Cuddy. If she doesn't want to then…"  
"Please," Wilson pleaded. "It won't be…horrible and it'll get Sam off my back."

"Another ringing endorsement for a delightful evening, I'm sure." House was going to continue the jabbing when he saw that Foreman has noticed him finally in the hallway and was motioning for him to come into the office. He also looked at Wilson and pointed to him, then motioned for him to come in as well. "Okay. I'll let you know." House said as he crossed the hallway and opened the door.

"Thanks." Wilson followed him in and stood next to House at the conference table.

Foreman didn't even give any lead-in. "The kid's got three kidneys," he announced. He watched House's and Wilson's eyes widen in surprise before continuing. "That mass we thought was there instead of a kidney is really a kidney. The kid sneezed while in the MRI and turned just enough that the blood dissipated in that area revealing another right kidney."

House picked up the scans and looked closely at it.

"To confirm, I did a sonogram of his abdomen," Chase added. "It's true. The kid has three functioning kidneys."

"He's a donor card dream," Foreman said.

House handed the scan over to Wilson and picked up another. "Well, mostly functioning kidneys," House commented. "The new right kidney is extremely enlarged. And this one," he pointed to the one that had the bloody mass still around it, "looks like it was smaller but now it's been blown apart."

"Polycystic kidney disease would explain the blown-up kidney," Chase said. "Something must have ruptured an existing cyst on that kidney, creating the bloody mass around it. That would explain the blood in the urine we've found since he's arrived at the hospital and the bruising. That mass then obscured the second right kidney on the first MRI."

"It would take a hit from a lineman on the field to blow a cyst that badly," Foreman said.

"Or one very angry parent," House said softly.

The room became quiet.

"We'll need to cut this kid open to remove the damaged kidney. Luckily, he'll still have a matched set. Look for other cysts in his abdomen. They would explain the vomiting of blood earlier. And get him on some low-grade antibiotics in case these enlarged kidneys also have an UTI attached to them."

Foreman and Chase stood up as one. Foreman scooped up the file and they began to leave the room. "You'll have to get Cuddy's permission to operate. They haven't found his parents yet. She's got medical proxy until they do," he called out before walking out.

They missed the large smile that covered House's face. "Be glad to," he said just as the phone in his office rang.

House limped into his office and sat at his desk, picking up the phone receiver as he did so. He leaned back in his chair, propped his feet on his desk and gazing up at the ceiling, smiled. "Hello, lover," he said seductively into the phone.

There was a pause on the phone followed by a cough. "Uh, Doctor House," a nervous voice said on the other end. This is Dr. Cuddy's assistant, Michelle." She coughed again. "Dr. Cuddy wanted me to ask you what procedure you wanted permission for. She doesn't recall hearing of any necessary procedures."

House whipped his feet back to the floor. "I told you to have HER call me."

"Yes, but she asked me to do it. She said she had more important things to do than 'quote' come when you called 'endquote' and she kind of outranks you," Michelle replied. House had only met her a few times and although she seemed meek, she was fiercely loyal to Cuddy. She was terrified of House, but her loyalty to Cuddy trumped her fear every time.

"Is she in now?"

"Yes, she just returned, but she's got a full agenda and…." Michelle didn't get to finish. She heard the receiver clunk onto the desk and the scraping of chair wheels and a cane on the floor.

She hung up the phone and beeped the intercom in Cuddy's office.

"He hung up," Michelle said. "I'm pretty sure he's on his way here."

"I'm expecting it, Michelle," Cuddy replied succinctly. "Thanks for trying to take the bullet." The intercom clicked off. Cuddy figured she had about 3 minutes before House came crashing into her door. She waited anxiously for it. Since he had left that morning her thoughts had swirled around the previous couple of days. Instead of the second doubts she had anticipated when she went over to House's apartment that night, she now had thoughts of a future. They were far from a stable relationship, but they were working toward it. Now, she was going to find out how they would interact at work. She actually trusted him to have kept the secret, but she was by far, the more professional of the two, and how he acted at work toward her at work would determine what steps they needed to take next. On top of all that she just plain missed him.

House exited the elevator and made a beeline to the clinic doors. He could see Michelle standing guard at her little desk in the foyer of the Dean of Medicine's office. He could also see that someone, maybe Cuddy, had drawn the blinds so that you couldn't see into Cuddy's office. House had a hard time wiping off the smile on his face in time to act menacing to the assistant.

"Is she in with anyone?" House asked, not waiting for an answer. He walked past her and began to push open the door.

"No, but she's….." Michelle popped out from behind her desk to try to stop him. She followed him into the office. "Sorry, Dr. Cuddy. Do you want him to leave?"

Cuddy looked up from the desk where she had been trying to look busy signing papers. "No, Michelle. I might as well deal with him sooner rather than later." She stood up behind the desk. "Go. And hold my calls. In fact, try calling the police officer again and see if they have any more info on Jacob Peerson's parents." Michelle nodded. She looked at House and tried to give him the most menacing look she could muster. House thought she looked like a small puppy trying to protect her master. He had to give her props. Instead, he just sneared back, chasing her back out into the protection of her foyer. Both waited for the office door to click close.

House turned to Cuddy. "I called her 'lover'," he said, smiling.

"Oh, you didn't," Cuddy said, aghast. "What did…"

"She didn't bat an eye," House said. "I guess I have a reputation around here. I can just about say whatever I want."

"You say that as though that's a good thing," Cuddy responded. House simply extended his arms open and gave a cocky turn of his head. She now smiled at him fully. She walked out from behind her desk, but stopped short of coming close to House. "You said you needed permission for a procedure. What is it? Or was that a ploy to get me to call you. Did you miss me?"

"Yes, and no. And yes," House responded. "I didn't have a procedure, but now I do. Fortunately, you had your secretary call instead and I could then feign anger and storm into your office. I was only hoping for a phone call with the first plan. Now I get to talk to you. Face. To. Face." He took a step closer to her, but still stayed a small distance away.

"Yes. You see, that was _my_ plan." She stepped ever so slightly closer. House's eyes danced at that. The thought that Cuddy had been thinking of a way to see him too almost made him grab her right then and there and lay her down on the desk. His mind went back to a time when he had done that once before. It was as though Cuddy was reading his mind.

"This desk is off limits," she said softly. She paused. "During office hours."

"You'd better stop, woman," House said, "or everyone here will know in a matter of minutes that you and I are together." He smiled seductively at her. He stepped even closer. Cuddy put her hand on his chest. He took another step.

Cuddy was fighting her desires. She desperately wanted to grab House's lapels and smother his mouth with hers, but her professionalism was sounding off alarms louder than she had ever heard them ring before. As much as she didn't want to she pushed House away. "Later," she whispered softly. Taking a small chance, she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on House's lips. She quickly walked back around to the safe side of the desk. Just then the intercom beeped again.

"Sorry, Dr Cuddy," Michelle said. "Dr. Foreman called asking if House had asked for permission to operate on the boy. They have him prepped and ready. And Dr. House, Dr. Hadley is waiting for you in your office."

Cuddy looked up at House, who nodded at Cuddy. "He's got a blown cyst on a kidney, probably PKD. He's also got three kidneys." He didn't stop at Cuddy's reaction of surprise. "They need to go in and remove the damaged kidney and check out the other two." House explained. He looked disappointed that they had to "go back to work" but he was behaving remarkably professional.

Cuddy clicked the intercom on. "Yes, he has permission to begin the operation. House is on his way to meet Dr. Hadley." She clicked it off.

House continued on with the description of the patient's condition. Cuddy was pleasantly surprised and admittedly relieved. This boded well for them. If he can behave himself at work, she thought, he truly is trying to make this relationship work. Amazing what time would do. Cuddy smiled.

"Hello?" House said suddenly. Cuddy blinked and looked at him. "I'm telling you that the boy's kidney cyst could have been burst by abuse and you smile?"

"Oh, sorry," she said. "No. I was thinking of something else."

"I bet I can tell you what you were thinking about," House said. His eyes darkened as he stared at Cuddy. "In detail."

Cuddy knew House's professionalism had reached its limit. She stood up from her desk. "Stop. I'll go check on Jacob and see if the police have found his parents. I'll also call CPS just in case." She walked toward her office door as House watched her walk away. "Go talk to Dr. Hadley. She had mentioned she needed time off. Do what you think is right." She turned to look at him before she opened the door. "Tell her she's welcome to return when she's ready."

She reached for the door handle when House's sentence stopped her.

"What's with the black shoes?" House asked, taking a long, lingering look down her shapely legs to the pair of shiny patent leather black heels encasing her tiny feet. "I told you to wear the red shoes with that suit."

This time Cuddy smiled seductively. "I wasn't asking which color _shoes_ to wear with the suit." She saw the look of understanding pass over House's face. She also saw the look of complete desire wash over just after. She grabbed the door handle and left the office quickly,

leaving House staring at her backside as the door closed behind her.

Thanks to everyone for reading and enjoying. I'll pump out the next section for you all soon. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for tuning back in to the House Fanisode: "It's About Time…." I'm enjoying writing it and hope you are all enjoying reading it. Thanks for the reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I own the first five seasons of House on DVD and own a reservation for season six. I own a couple of books about House and more than a couple of pictures of the man called House. My TiVo owns a preset time to record any new House episode regardless of whatever else is being watched on television. But alas, I do not own House. Sigh.

**It's About Time…**

**Chapter Eight**

House entered the office and saw 13 waiting for him by his desk. He sat down at his chair and motioned for 13 to take a seat across from him. She sat down and placed a box of personal items she had gathered to take home with her on the seat next to her. House leaned back and rubbed his thigh. It hadn't bothered him as much as he had expected it to, what with all the exercise it had received lately. Crawling through collapsed buildings followed by many passionate moments would have taxed a healthy leg, but it had been surprisingly painless. Of course, a pain-less day meant a pain level of around 4 or 5, but that was manageable. So he was surprised to be experiencing some pain now. He was only talking to 13 about her future. What physical or emotional toll would be taken with that? He found a bottle of ibuprofen in his drawer and quickly popped a couple.

13 just sat and watched him. She had been wondering about his leg pain. She knew he had managed to stay off Vicodin for the past year. She was proud of him. She had also seen the efforts he had taken to improve….things over the past year. She sincerely hoped everything would work out for him.

House sensed her watching him. He put the ibuprofen away before saying anything. "So did you mean what you said in the letter?" he asked.

"Which part?"

"Pick one and we'll start there."

13 smiled. It was never easy with House. "I am indeed turning in my resignation." She smiled slightly. "I meant that."

House nodded. "Yeah, I figured that one. Why? Are you pregnant?"

13 smiled. She shook her head no.

"Still in love with Foreman and can't handle working so closely with him?"

Again 13 shook her head.

"That leaves only one option," House said, grinning at her. "You must be in love with me and can't handle working so closely with me." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

13 actually laughed out loud at that one. "Yes, that's it," she said. "I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out, but alas, my secret is out."

"Thought so," House said. "But I'm afraid I'm taken." 13 cocked her head. House ignored the unspoken inquiry and continued. "Aside from that, you won't be hired by anyone else if your condition has worsened." He ducked his head then just lifted his eyes to look at her. "Is that what's happened?"

So much for going quietly, 13 thought to herself. She was unsure how much to share with the man who had been her boss for the past three years, but who had ended up being a mentor as well. Well, a loose interpretation of mentor. There certainly hadn't been any handholding and the advice had come usually in sharp, cutting remarks, but all of it had made her a better doctor. 13 shrugged her shoulders. "In a way. I was at therapy two weeks ago and my reaction tests results weren't so great. Last week they were worse. The day of the accident I had had a tremor while brushing my teeth." She folded her hands together and looked down at them. "My mom had about 2 years after her first tremors."

House nodded. Understanding. "You still have some time left. Stay."

13 was touched that he wanted her to stay. House wasn't the sort to be sentimental. "I don't want to spend the time I have left in a hospital. I'll spend plenty of time in the hospital at the end, I imagine."

House again nodded. "So are you going to go on the Wild Life Rampage again?" House leaned forward and looked right at 13. "You know, drinking, drugging and sleeping your way to fulfillment? I hope so. I kept a journal during the first round and if I can figure out a super awesome ending I can try to sell the screenplay to someone. I think the part of the caring mentor, Dr. House, should be played by Harrison Ford. What do you think?"

"I think I'll stay off that path," 13 replied quietly. "And I think we both know that is not the best way to 'live life to its fullest.'"

The two shared a look of empathetic understanding. Both knew that path well and both knew that it only led to more of the same and while that was great when you are 21, it became less appealing with maturity. No one could tread water forever.

"Okay," House said. "Then what are you planning?"

"I've taken a job at a small clinic in Italy." 13 laughed as House's eyebrow arched. "Yes, they know my medical history, but they need someone who'll work for almost nothing. It'll be mostly small time stuff." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I'll have plenty of time to explore Europe on my days off."

"Then what?"  
"Asia," came 13's quick reply. "Then Africa. I don't know. I'm just going to keep moving until I can't control my movement any more." She smiled sadly.

House didn't really have anything to say. It sounded like a perfectly reasonable plan. He thought that maybe she might get bored, might not feel challenged, but then realized her perspective had changed dramatically. Her priorities had changed. He was not going to stand in her way or make it more difficult.

"Well," he simply said, "I wish you luck." 13 nodded. The phone on House's desk rang, breaking the friendly silence. House was going to ignore it, but glanced at the caller ID. He didn't even know he had smiled when he picked up the phone receiver.

"Good morning, boss," House said enthusiastically. "Is it time for your monthly buddy check. I'm all about the Pink Ribbon." He chuckled as he heard the reply then listened to the person on the other line.

13 watched her boss talk to who she assumed was Dr. Cuddy. She had seen his face light up when he saw who was calling him and his eyes continued to dance as he listened to what she was telling him. 13 had long known that House had a thing for Cuddy. Everyone played his behavior off to House just being a sexist jerk, but 13 had seen the little boy on the playground tripping the pretty girl he had a crush on. But now as she listened to House interact with Cuddy on the phone she noticed a distinct difference. House was saying the type of things he had said in the past, but before House had said things in a harsh way to keep his attraction to Cuddy hidden; to keep his feelings protected. He was now talking to her in a tone that implied a shared attraction, a playful tease between lovers.

Something had happened between the two of them, she was sure of it.

House offered again to be a Breast Buddy as he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He looked at 13. "Sorry, that was Cuddy." 13 smiled. Bingo. "Taub is being questioned by the police and my patient may have some more internal complications."

"Typical day, then," 13 said.

"Yup, typical day," House said.

They both stood at the same time, both knowing and accepting that it was time to move on. There was an awkward moment before 13 stepped over to House and embraced him. He hesitantly put one arm around her shoulders and squeezed quickly. He broke the embrace and grabbed his cane. He walked around her towards the door, but 13 called to him.

"I also meant what I said in my letter about you and Cuddy," she said quietly. "But it looks like you've already taken care of that."

House whipped around and looked at her. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out how to react. Realizing his very body language gave away the secret he had told Cuddy he'd keep, he forced his body to relax.

"Yeah, your advice is pure fantasy," House said, leaning heavily on his cane. "But if _you're_ interested in her you have my blessing. Now that's _my_ fantasy…" House made eye contact with 13 and held it. 13 understood.

"Absolutely," 13 responded. "Pure fantasy." House gave a small nod. "Have a good life, House," she said, sincerely, "Good luck to you, too. And if I see Harrison Ford I'll let him know about your screenplay."

"I would appreciate that." House gave her a small smile then turned quickly and walked out of his office. He didn't look back at 13.

13 gathered up her purse and box of personal stuff and after taking a lingering look around the Diagnostics Department, walked out the same door House had. She too, didn't look back.

"Seriously, Officer, I am Jacob Peerson's doctor. I'm trying to find his father." Taub was sitting in the back seat of a squad car. An officer stood over him, keeping him where he was while another officer was calling Princeton Plainsboro Hospital to get verification. Taub had taken off his white coat before leaving the hospital. It was only after he had been stopped by the officer that he realized his hospital ID and wallet were tucked in the side pocket. The officer was not buying Taub's story. He was curious as to how Taub knew so much about Jacob Peerson. And just why he would need to speak to his father. Taub knew he would never hear the end of this from House. The only way to redeem himself was to find and bring in Jacob's dad. He had given the officer Cuddy's direct phone number, hoping to postpone the public flogging from House.

"Yes, ma'am," Taub heard the officer say. "He's about 5'6", balding, says his name is Dr. Christopher Taub." Taub wanted to interject that he was 5'8" but thought better of it. He couldn't deny the balding part. The officer suddenly chuckled into the phone. "Yes, ma'am," he said smiling. "I'll be sure to let him know. Sorry to bother you. Thanks."

The officer closed the cell phone and joined his partner at the squad car. He looked down at Taub and gave him a serious look. "Your boss, Dr. Cuddy, verifies your story. She told me to tell you to report to her when you returned so she could tattoo an image of your hospital ID onto your forehead. That way you won't leave it behind the next time you go to the scene of a possible kidnapping and ask a bunch of questions."

Taub chuckled feebly. "Ah, thank you, sir. I'll be sure to do that." He started to get out of the car, but the first officer gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises immediately, Doctor Taub," he said. "This is being handled by the police. We don't need your help."

"Look, guys," Taub said, holding his hands up in surrender. "There is nothing better I would like to do then leave here but my boss sent me out here to find the kid's dad and I need to look around a bit longer."

"Why?"

"You don't know my boss. He expects it."

"We just spoke to your boss. SHE wants you back at the hospital."

Taub shook his head. "She's the nice boss. My immediate boss expects me to find the father."

"Your NICE boss wants to tattoo your ID on your forehead and you're more afraid of your immediate boss," the second officer commented.

"Yeah."

"Sucks to be you," the second officer said.

"You have no idea," Taub replied quietly.

The first officer spoke again. "Well, we're expecting you to leave this area now. We have officers out asking neighbors now. We've passed on your suspicions about the possibility of the father living here and we'll handle things."

Taub was going to argue again when he saw a beat-up Ford Taurus pull into a parking spot in the lot by the apartment building. The man driving it had light blond hair. It's the same color as Jacob's hair, thought Taub. Just then the first officer grabbed onto Taub's shoulder and pulled him up and out of the squad car. The officer took a hold of his elbow and was "escorting" him back to his car, away from the apartment building. Taub tried to get his eye on the man in the car again. He spun around to find the man. The officer grabbed his arm tightly

causing Taub to grimace in pain.

"Where do you think you're going, Dr. Taub?" the officer asked roughly. "You were asked to leave the area."

Taub watched as the man grab a backpack off the back seat of his car, close the car door and walk toward the apartment building; his gait hindered by an obvious limp caused by a shorter right leg. Taub smiled. "I will leave the area, Officer, as soon as I talk to Jacob Peerman's father."

Cuddy looked out through the large pane of glass of the observation room in Operating Room 2. Chase and Foreman had the little four-year-old boy, Jacob, opened up on the table. As if watching the real operation from only twenty feet away wasn't enough, multiple cameras recorded their deliberate movements and streamed the live feed to the two television screens in the room. The team had been prepared to remove the damaged kidney, but saw some irregularities they thought House should take a look at and so they waited. As they waited for House to arrive, Chase and Foreman gently probed Jacob's abdomen. They had found some abnormalities in the stomach wall and an old scar from a hernia repair. Now if only they had a parent of the boy to explain what was going on.

Cuddy had just spoken with House, asking him to please come to the Observation Room. Cuddy was anxious to have him there. Seeing the young boy, who was only a couple of years older than Rachel in such dire straits, had frazzled her already stressed-out nerves. She had an iron heart when it came to hospital matters, but the sight of a child in pain rocked her these days. She knew she wasn't the perfect mother and no one had to tell her she should probably spend more time with Rachel, but she had never misplaced her or not realized she was missing for over five hours. How could a parent do that? She thought. Better, how could a parent justify that? Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as she stared down at the boy, his blond hair escaping the surgical cap over the ears.

House opened the door to see her staring down at the patient, her brow creased with stress and her eyes dark with worry. He had seen her this way many times and each time it affected him the same way. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and assure her that it would be okay. He was still amazed that now he could actually do that. And he would have right then if two of his fellows hadn't been standing so close on the other side of a large window. He closed the door, staying in front of it and away from the direct view of the window.

"Hey," he said softly. "Don't start thinking about adopting him too. As far as we know he still has at least one parent out there who still loves him."

Cuddy turned at his voice and gave a sad smile. She stopped herself from immediately going to him and letting him embrace her although she knew that would help weaken the feelings of sadness she was feeling. "Maybe," she replied, trying to put on a brave face. "But if not, every little girl needs a big brother." She laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Seemingly reading her thoughts, House spoke softly, "You're a good mother."

Cuddy returned her gaze to Jacob. "I'm sure that's what his mom thinks too, but here he is alone and no one rushing to claim him." She paused. "He has no one. What if that was Rachel?"

"It was. Until you went out and saved her."

Cuddy turned to face him again. Her worry was too much for him. House couldn't stand it. House stepped back against the wall and further from the window. He said nothing but only held open his arms, his cane dangling from his right hand. She didn't need another invitation. She walked around the row of chairs and into House's embrace. He enfolded her in his arms and placed soft kisses on her dark hair. They stood like that for only a few seconds then Cuddy stepped back and away from House. She smiled up at House.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," House replied. He stared at her and then before she could react he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, followed by a more ardent one. He straightened up just as quickly and took a step back from her. He had just pictured her in a matched set of red underwear. He looked over at the door wondering if these observation rooms came with inside locks.

"House," Cuddy said. She had seen his blue eyes cloud over and followed his gaze to the door lock. "Not here."

"Then stop telling me about your skivvies at work. That does not help keep me focused." He stepped over to the door and clicked the lock.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile. This was all still so new that her professionalism was getting a thorough testing as well. "Look, this is hard for me as well," she stopped at his fiendish grin. "Don't say it. We can't. Especially here." She motioned around the room, ending at the window.

"Fine, " House said, his voice husky with passion. "You got lucky, but next time there won't be big glass window with 15 people on the other side." He smiled. "And really, even if there is, I won't care."

"I'll remember to stop asking you to come observe a surgery then," Cuddy replied as the teasing lilt returned to her voice. "I didn't know it had such an effect on you, Dr. House."

House's bright blue eyes made direct contact with Cuddy's blue-grey ones. His mind was racing with thoughts of the two of them together and every image seem to make its way through his ardent stare to her mind. Cuddy slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip. It was too much for House. He started to cross the distance to her when the locked doorknob rattled. House stopped in midstride. He turned to look through the small window in the door and saw Taub's excited face on the other side. Taub rattled the door again and shouted something through the door. House made no effort to unlock the door. Taub knocked on the door just as House took another step towards Cuddy. House was already undressing Cuddy in his mind and he was only about two steps away from doing it in reality.

Cuddy held up her hands, "Stop! House!"

He froze in place. A smile crept across his lips. "I'm gonna kill Taub for interrupting."

Cuddy's blue eyes danced. "Wait until you hear what he has to say. After all he was looking for Jacob's dad."

"Taub couldn't find Jacob's dad unless he walked past Taub while holding a sign that read, 'I'm Jacob's dad'."

All Cuddy had to do was cock her head.

"Fine," he replied. "I'll give him 90 seconds and then you and I are finding the closest private room to this OR. Got it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

Cuddy didn't respond. She had actually thought of doing that very thing. And not for the first time today, but House was delusion if he thought it would actually happen. She walked around House and unlocked the door, letting Taub in.

Taub felt the tension the second Cuddy opened the door. He had seen them arguing through the little window on the door. He had taken a step toward her and she had yelled at him to stop. Taub had been able to talk to some more people about the night of the accident. He had asked the EMT's the nature of the conversation Cuddy and House had had at the accident site. Everyone had said the same thing: Cuddy had told House to move on with his life and leave her out of it. Even Taub hadn't thought Cuddy could be so cold. The EMT's then said that House had gone quiet and simply crawled into the hole where the girl was trapped and cut off her leg. Cuddy and House didn't speak again. Well, they were speaking now and Taub was afraid to open his mouth.

He looked nervously from Cuddy to House. "Is everything okay?" he asked timidly.

"Depends on your answer," House replied. "If you have good news then you'll live. Bad news and then well, everything is not okay."

Taub looked quickly at Cuddy, hoping she was in a better mood. She smiled at him, but it was forced, as though she was thinking of something else entirely. These two seemed ready to go another round, Taub thought.

"I found Jacob's dad," Taub said. He smiled proudly at House's look of amazement. "The police are questioning him right now. Then they'll bring him to Jacob's room where we can talk to him."

Cuddy stepped closer to Taub. "Where has he been? Does he know where the mother is? Or what happened?"

Taub was surprised at the machine gun spray of questions. He did his best to tell Cuddy what he knew.

The officers that had held Taub walked over to the man and asked for his ID. Taub had blurted out from his place by the squad car if he was Jacob Peerson's dad. The man looked surprised then immediately concerned. He acknowledged who he was and provided identification to the officers. Taub hurried over to him and assured him that Jacob was stable right now, then filled him in Jacob's condition. Jacob's father had been extremely shocked to find out his son had been found wandering the neighborhood.

Taub told Cuddy and House what Jacob's dad, Nathan, had said. "Appearently, the divorce is still fresh. He has custody. He said his ex-wife, Annie, was supposed to come pick up Jacob at for the weekend. He works the night shift at the Steel Pipe factory. A neighbor's daughter next door stays with Jacob during the night. He often takes extra shifts and had been called in to work that morning. Annie was supposedly on her way, Jacob was still asleep so he left him in the locked apartment," Taub said. He shook his head at Cuddy's look of disgust. "Jacob hadn't ever been able to unlock the apartment before and Annie was minutes away."

"Did Annie know Jacob was alone?" Cuddy asked. Her anger level was increasing.

Taub lowered his head in Nathan's defense. "Not exactly. He had left a message on her cell, but didn't know for sure. She's never been late before."

"So the kid wakes up. Finds no one and figures out how to use his opposable thumb on the locked door," House says.

Taub looked at him. House was still staring at Cuddy, his eyes ablaze. Man, he's pissed at her, thought Taub. "Yeah, in a nutshell. He's been trying to get a hold of his ex-wife since the cops told him. He's pretty freaked out and worried. I think it was an honest, but totally stupid mistake." He looked at Cuddy, "I don't think there's any basis for abuse."  
"Except for the leaving a 4-year-old alone part," Cuddy muttered. Taub watched House walk up beside Cuddy. Taub tensed, remembering House's menacing approach on Cuddy he had seen through the window. Taub stepped forward as well.

"Are you okay?" Taub asked Cuddy.

Cuddy seemed confused. Why was Taub suddenly getting so personal? She knew House had come up beside her and she begged him mentally to keep his distance. She glanced nervously at House out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Go wait for the police to finish questioning Nathan and then bring him immediately to my office, not Jacob's room. I want a word with him first."

Taub had heard Cuddy, but he had seen the nervous glance Cuddy had given House. She was afraid of him. Taub didn't think that House would ever hurt her, but with the events of the past few days and the possibility that House was back on drugs Taub was immediately concerned. Taub nodded and began to leave. He stopped and turned to Cuddy. "Do you need me to stay?" he asked. He took a step toward House and looked up at him. House was staring down at Taub now and Taub knew that look of angry displeasure well. "Or do you want me to walk you to your office?"

"No," barked House. "She's fine."

Cuddy looked at House and then Taub. And then it dawned on her. Taub thought House was physically threatening her. Well, it wasn't far from the truth. She smiled reassuringly at Taub. She was surprised, but touched that Taub was actually worried about her safety. "Yes, I'm fine. Ignore him. Go take Jacob's father to my office. I'm on my way now."

Taub hesitated. Then House literally growled at him. Without another sound Taub tucked his tail between his legs and scampered from the room. Cuddy turned towards House. Her back was now towards the window. She looked up at House.

"Seriously, House," she said. "Do you have to scare people like that. I think Taub thought you and I were about to go a round or two.'

House leaned towards her. "We were."

"I know that professionalism is not high on your priority list, but it's important to me," Cuddy said. "I need you to behave at work. Please."

House watched her expression. It went from one of leadership and authority to one of acquiescence. House immediately nodded. "Sure. I understand." An raised eyebrow from Cuddy earned another nod and assurance from House. He had worked for a year for this relationship to even have a chance and we wasn't going to mess it up now.

"Thank you," Cuddy said sincerely.

"Your welcome, but I'm gonna need some misbehavior from you later."

"Done," came the soft reply. "Now find out what Chase and Foreman wanted to show you and then come find me."

"Absolutely," House started to push the button to speak to the people in the operating room when he remembered the request from Wilson. "Uh," he hesitated and tried to find a spot elsewhere in the room besides Cuddy's lovely face to focus on. "Wilson and Sam want to go out to dinner with us. Tonight."

Cuddy's chin jutted out. "Seriously?" She shook her head. "Tonight? The two of us haven't even gone out on a first date yet."  
"Yes, and thank you for still letting me hit a home run without buying you dinner." House smiled and then laughed as Cuddy's hand flew up to slap his shoulder. "I told Wilson it was entirely up to you. I'm not thrilled either, but at least it would be over with quickly. With Wilson it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
"I know," she said. "But later sounds better."  
"Okay, I'll tell him it's a no go."

"No. Let's just get it over with." House was surprised, but just nodded. "Tell him to meet us early like 5:30p over at Gerrardo's. We can get in before the rush and then we can get home."  
House grinned. "I like your thinking."

Cuddy shook her head. "To be with Rachel." Seeing House's face fall she took House's hand and held it in hers. "You're invited." House's return smile gave her his RSVP. "Now, go save a life," she said in her mock serious voice.

"Absolutely," House said. Cuddy turned and walked towards the door. As she did House tightened his grip on her hand and squeezed it once before letting it go. As always, House watched her backside as she walked out of the room.

Down below, Foreman had been holding a tray for Chase to put the destroyed kidney in. Chase dropped it into the tray and Foreman turned from the table and walked to the microscope sitting on the table against the far wall of the operating room. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up into the observation room. He saw House there with Cuddy, talking. Foreman turned back to the table and put the kidney under the microscope. It took a matter of seconds to determine that it had not only been one blown cyst but at least 3 that Foreman could see that had decimated the kidney. He quickly saw another cyst on the verge of bursting. PTK was still a sound diagnosis, but he'd have to wait for the insulin tests to confirm. He turned back to the observation room hoping to catch House's attention so he could tell him what they had found. Looking up, he saw House nodding at Cuddy and then Cuddy stepping away from House. He also saw a split-second glance of their hands clasped together before they both let go and Cuddy walked out of the room. Foreman wasn't sure he had seen what he thought he saw. The angle he was standing at impeded much of the view of the room and both House and Cuddy were standing far enough back from the window that no one else would have seen anything. Foreman's quick analytical brain processed the events of the past 48 hours. It replayed the visit to House's apartment and House's actions since. House wasn't on any drugs prescribed by man. He was using the most natural drug out there: endorphins.

"I'll be damned," Foreman muttered. His first thought was to call House out on it then and there, but he hesitated. This could be a gold mine, he thought, but maybe he shouldn't say anything at all. A relationship between House and Cuddy would probably self-implode, but in the mean time, House might possibly be happy. The idea was as unknown to Foreman as the cause of the cysts on the kidney still sitting under the microscope. Foreman turned back to the table quickly just as House pushed the intercom button.

"What's taking so long on that kidney I ordered. And don't tell me you have a new chef back in the kitchen," House said, breaking the silence.

Foreman turned around and looked up at the booth. Chase did too. Foreman decided to hold onto his suspicions for the time being. He told House about the cysts.

"There's a couple more on his other right kidney as well," Chase said, drawing everyone's attention back to the boy on the operating table. Chase delicately moved the boy's intestines out of the way to show House via the camera and televisions. "PTK is still a possibility."

"No tumors?" House asked.

"None on the kidneys that we can find, but with all these cysts something is wrong with this kid's cells," Foreman said. "This many abnormal growths point to something else going on."

"Such as…," House leaded.

"Lipomatosis is a possibility," Foreman responded hesitantly.

"No, " Chase disagreed. "These are not fatty deposits. And I'm not seeing anything wrong with his adrenal glands so it's not adrendocortical carcinoma." Chase took another look. "Sheesh, the kid's still swollen from the peanut allergy. Look at this gland."

House looked at the television. "Pull the camera back a bit," he instructed. With the camera back further he could compare the size of both adrenal glands and the two kidneys that remained. "Hmmmmm."

"What?" Foreman said, joining Chase at the table. "What do you see?"

House smiled knowingly. "Ah, grasshopper, I will tell you in time. Get a biopsy of the cysts on the other kidney and then close him up. I'll be in my office. And hurry up. I have a dinner date to get to." And with that House sauntered out of the observation room, leaving Chase and Foreman to stare at Jacob's abdomen and try to figure out what House saw that they didn't.

Okay, kiddos! Thanks for reading. The final part of this fanisode will be published next week before I head out on vacation. I am that dedicated. I hope you are all liking this. I am working on a second fanisode for next month.


	9. Chapter 9

Latest chapter in the Fan-isode "It's About Time." For the complete story visit .net/s/5995796/1/Its_About_Time .

Disclaimer: I don't own House. David Shore and Fox do. Dang it.

"**It's About Time"**

**Chapter Nine**

Cuddy had only talked with Jacob's dad for a couple of minutes before she was sure that what had happened was all just a big mix-up. In fact, if blame had to be given it would fall also on Jacob's mother's shoulders. The father had expected the mom to pick up Jacob only 30 minutes after he had left Jacob sleeping peacefully in his bed. The next-door neighbor had left earlier than normal as well in order to make it to an early morning lecture with a special guest professor. It had been merely a perfect storm as far as the dad was involved. Cuddy now needed to talk with the mom to find out why she hadn't come, but Nathan, Jacob's dad, assured Cuddy that his ex-wife, Annie, was a great mom. Their relationship hadn't survived under multiple strains, but they both loved their son and put his best interests first.

The father was still distraught at learning of his son's failing health. Jacob had been in perfect health, except for the allergies, when he left the house this morning and now he had just endured major abdominal surgery and was looking at possible dialysis and a life-long illness based on what the doctors were saying. Nathan sat on the couch in Cuddy's office and tried to keep his voice from breaking as he asked again when he could see his son.

"He's still coming out of surgery, Mr. Peersman," Cuddy said softly. "As soon as he's back in his room they'll page me. I apologize for keeping you from him, but surely you realize that I needed to find out the circumstances behind how the police found him."

"I do understand and I still can't believe what could…" Nathan's voice faltered. His shoulders shook but he keep things under control. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. We're still trying to locate your ex-wife. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"None, if she's not at work," Nathan took another kleenex from the box on the coffee table. "She's been working two jobs. I've called both places. She finished a shift at 7am and left her first job. Her second job doesn't have her scheduled for two more days."

"Yes, we just need to wait. Your son is stable for now."

"We thought we had things worked out," Nathan said, not hearing Cuddy at all. "Annie stayed home with Nathan when he was born. I was working at a private engineering firm. After two years, Annie wanted to get back into the real world. I was having issues with my boss at the time and so we decided I'd quit my job and Annie would start selling real estate again. She had been a hugely successful agent; selling big houses to rich people. One commission would take care of our expenses for months. It was perfect. For about ten months."

Cuddy nodded. She didn't say anything. She just waited patiently, sensing Nathan's need to talk.

"Then the real estate market tanked. The economy bombed and she couldn't sell a house to anyone. I couldn't get rehired anywhere and we started fighting. We blamed each other for everything and just kept waiting for something worse to happen. It did. The divorce was finalized only a month or so ago. We are both working our butts off to keep the house. It's perfect for Jacob; school, friends, everything. I got custody because of the way my insurance at my job works, but we share custody. We do always seem to agree on things where Jacob is concerned. I just can't imagine where Annie is. This is not like her at all."

"We'll find her, Mr. Peersman, and in the meantime I can assure you that the best diagnostic doctors anywhere are searching for the answer right now." Cuddy smiled as she thought about one of those doctors. "And I can guarantee you that the head doctor, Dr. House, won't stop until he finds the right answer. It's a curse and a blessing."

The phone rang and Cuddy got up to answer it. She smiled as she listened to the person on the other line then quickly put the receiver down. "Mr. Peersman, that was Dr. Chase. He says your son is doing fine and is coming out of the anesthesia. I'll walk you to his room right now."

Nathan leapt up, nodding. He grabbed a bag that had been laying on the floor next to the couch and followed Cuddy out of the office.

House waited until the fellows were seated around the conference table before he began. He had just crossed out Polycystic Kidney Disease on the whiteboard and had turned around to face his team. Just then he heard the distinct click-click-click of high heels on hospital floors. He looked through the glass walls of the department and saw Cuddy had exited the elevators and was walking towards the patient's room. A man in his early 30's walked with her. House saw the shock of blond hair and the pronounced limp and knew that he was on the right path toward figuring out what was wrong with the boy. He also knew how Taub was able to find the dad.

"So, Taub," House said without taking his eyes of Cuddy and the dad. "Was Jacob's dad also holding a sign?"

Taub, not having any idea on what House was referencing, simply chose to ignore House. It was often the safest, easiest way to deal with him. Usually. This time Taub's risk paid off and House dropped the mocking.

House continued to watch until Cuddy looked towards him. They simply nodded at each other. Cuddy pointed the direction of Jacob's room and House nodded again. He then held up his wrist and pointed to his watch. Cuddy gave another nod and then turned back towards Mr. Peersman. She compassionately put her arm around his back and guided him down the hallway towards his son's room. House turned back to his team to see all eyes staring at him. Taub and Chase looked curious, but Foreman had a smug smile. House's brain tried to figure out the reason behind the smile, but Chase's question interrupted his thoughts.

"What was that all about?" Chase asked.

"Can't tell you," House replied. "We have a secret code for our secret club and if I told you I'd have to kill you. And don't try to pry it out of Wilson either."

"What is the membership requirement," Chase teased. "Abusing a friendship for over ten years?"

"It's 15 years, smart ass, so you've got to wait a few more years to join," House snarked. He sneered at Chase who simply looked back in amusement.

"That's Jacob's dad," Taub informed Chase and Foreman. "Cuddy wanted to speak with him first."

"Judging by the lack of police officers his story on why he abandoned his own kid must have passed the Cuddy test," House said. He lowered his head. He wondered what medical information Cuddy had acquired from that talk, but knowing Cuddy she had first gotten the explanation for the behavior. "Foreman, as soon as I enlighten all of you on the kid, go talk to the dad and see what additional medical history you can get."

"But Cuddy…"  
"Cuddy's got something else to do soon," House interrupted. He stood straight and cleared his throat. He caught a quick glimpse of that smug smile on Foreman again, before Foreman's face went blank. It almost made House loose his train of thought, but fortunately

House's metaphor train was packing some extra steam.

"It's homecoming." House started. He began to walk around the table. "The student body officers, who no one really likes but will be signing the paychecks for most of the them, have organized some fun, school spirit activities; the best of which is the Mud Pit Tug O' War between the cheerleaders and the football defensive line." House stopped walking to look at his team. They all still sat there staring at him, but Chase and Taub now sported a smile, because any House metaphor than involved mud and cheerleaders had to end great.

"At first it doesn't seem like it should work because the defensive line is clearly bigger than the cheerleaders. Except of course the plus-size they had to let in because she was the dean's daughter. So people are confused, but then the wise student body president tells the cheerleaders that they can use as many cheerleaders as they want while the football guys can only use five." He paused and sat down. "So half the cheerleading squad grabs ahold of the long hard rope and begins to pull. Hard." Chase and Taub looked like they had forgotten that a metaphor was even being given. House smiled wickedly. "Those little cheerleaders in their short skirts pulled all they could but weren't winning so more cheerleaders grabbed on. Then more. Then more." Chase actually licked his lips. House hung his head and shook it sadly. "But alas, those big strong boys were too much for the cute little girls, even with Shamu anchoring them, and their little skimpy uniformed perky bodies plunged into the dirty, nasty mud. It oozed everywhere and everyplace."

"Then what," Taub asked anxiously in a small voice.

House raised his head and sat up straight, leaning his chair back on its back legs. "That's the end of the metaphor. Sorry."

Taub looked disappointed. Foreman laughed at the idiots he called teammates.

Foreman, as usual, put his opinion out first, "Well, one side was clearly bigger than the other side. Like Jacob. Some of his organs seem larger on one side, but that's just residual swelling from the anaphalaxis."

House shook his head. "You're partway there."

Chase jumped in next. "The cysts were on Jacob's smaller side. Are those the cheerleaders?"

House nodded. Pleased that his team could decipher his metaphors so well. "So if the uneven sides are not due to anaphylactic shock what's the reason?" He turned towards Taub. "The answer also appearantly affects his father as well."

The three men sat in silence until Foreman's face registered recognition. "Hemihyperplagia," he said firmly.

House smiled, confirming Foreman's diagnosis. He motioned to Foreman to continue and explain the metaphor.

"Hemihyperplagia or hemihypertrophy is an abnormal asymmetry between the left and right side of the body. All of us are uneven."  
"Speak for yourself," House declared.

Foreman continued. "None of us are perfectly symmetrical. But people with hemihyperplagia, while in utero, developed cells that grow unevenly. Sometimes the growth is limited to facial features or limbs, but it can also involve internal organs. Jacob's right leg is shorter than his left. The organs on his right side were smaller than on the left. If we'd measure more parts we'd probably find more discrepancies."

"So what about the extra cheerleaders? What is that part?" Taub asked.

This time Chase had also figured out the metaphor. "The extra cheerleaders are the cysts we found and the third kidney. Cells without growth limits continue to grow. The third kidney could be a result of the abnormal cell growth in utero and the cysts on the kidneys are continued results of the cells being whacked."

"Whacked?" House asked. He simply nodded. "Yes, once the organs formed completely the 'whacked' out cells continue to have problems and developed the cysts. And as this kid had growth spurts one side will grow rapidly and the other not so fast. His asymmetry might worsen depending on the 'whacked out level' of his cells."

Foreman shook his head. "Kids with Hemihyperplagia also have an increased risk of childhood tumors and cancer as the abnormal growth issues can apply to everything. And cancer is an abnormal growth of cells."

House nodded. "Yup. We need to run blood tests for cancer markers and do a full body scan to check for any other growths."

"Why did those cells burst?" Taub asked.

House put his chair back on the ground and pushed away from the table. "That actually was because of the allergic reaction. The cysts might have been ready to burst anyway, but when his whole body swelled up due to the peanut allergy the cysts burst one by one, like bubble wrap. There was enough on the slightly defective third kidney to put it totally out of commission. That explains the blood in the urine. I wouldn't be surprised if you find the remnants of a cyst in his stomach as well. That would explain the blood in the vomit." House walked around the table towards his office. He called instructions over his shoulder. "Foreman, go talk to the dad and see if Nemo had any surgery on his private place when he was a baby. Males with hemihyperplagia often have buried penises, and unfortunately that is not an euphemism for something a whole lot better." He walked into his office, tossed his sport jacket onto his desk and grabbed his backpack. He came back into the conference room. "Taub and Chase, after you run the body scan and blood work do some measuring to see which form of this thing we're dealing with. Chase, you can measure the big side. Taub, you, of course, are more suited to measure the smaller side." He smiled at everyone and then started for the door. "Page me with the results," he called over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"The Club is meeting. Top secret."

Chase, Taub and Foreman watched him as he walked out of the office and toward the elevators. House almost had a spring in his step and although they couldn't prove anything, House seemed happy. Taub turned to look at the other two.

He hesitated for a second before speaking. "I think House is on drugs again."

"What if he is?" Chase asks.

"I just thought," Taub stammered. He stood up from the table. "I don't know. I thought we should do something."

"Oh, like all the other times we've stepped in to help him beat his addictions?" Chase snarked.

"No. I mean. Look. He's been clean and sober as far as we know for the past year. I thought we should help, you know, help him back on the wagon." Taub looked from Chase to Foreman.

"I think House is on the wagon he wants to be on right now," Foreman said. Both Chase and Taub stared at him. He refused to explain. "It's House's life. It's House's choice."

Taub shook his head. "I'm going to find out what's going on. He's definitely doing something. Foreman, you told me yourself you thought House was going home that night to get stoned. And it doesn't make sense. After one of the worst experiences of his life what with that patient dying and Cuddy telling him off, he seems…happier. It doesn't make sense. You two do what you want, but I'm going to do some more investigating." And with that he walked out of the office to line up Jacob's scan and blood work.

Chase looked at Foreman. He had worked long enough with Foreman to know when Foreman knew something. Chase waited for Foreman to talk, but Foreman ignored him. Foreman instead gathered up the patient's file and stood up.

"What wagon is House on?" Chase asked simply.

Foreman said nothing as he walked out of the room to go speak with the dad. Chase watched him leave and wondered just what the hell did he know about House.

House debated whether to go change his clothes for this forced double date he was heading off to, but decided they should just learn to love him as is. He knew Cuddy didn't expect anything fancy. He had thought about figuring out a fancy date and surprising Cuddy, but he was not going to waste that idea now. He limped to his motorcycle and after strapping his cane in place he mounted his bike and rode over to Cuddy's house. He didn't even think about getting a car or having Cuddy drive. He had fantasized about Cuddy riding on the back of his bike, grabbing him tight around the middle, for years. He was finally getting the chance. Now, he just had to convince Cuddy to ride with him. He arrived at her house quickly and right on time. He even got off the bike and limped up to the door, knocking on it like the proper suitor should. He could hear the click of her high heels on the wooden floor and the thought of Cuddy's shapely legs brought a smile to his face. The smile was still plastered on his face when she opened the big wooden door. She too was smiling when the door opened.

House took a step back and pretended to bow and tip an imaginary hat to her. "Your steed awaits, your highness," he said in an affected tone. Cuddy laughed.

"Don't you mean carriage?" Cuddy asked. House shook his head and held onto his smile. A look of understanding washed over Cuddy's face and she put her hand on House's arm, pushing him off to the side. She looked beyond him to his motorcycle parked on the street. "Oh, no, mister," she said, shaking her head emphatically. "That is not going to happen."

House just looked at her. "You used to love riding with me," he said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I was a college student and really stupid."

"Come on. I promise to be safe," House said sincerely. "I have two excellent reasons to keep you alive and in one piece."

Cuddy smiled, taken by his sweet sincerity. "Rachel? And your job?"

"Patty & Selma," House replied staring pointedly at Cuddy's chest.

"Of course," Cuddy sighed.

"Come on, please," House begged. "It'll be fun. And I really will be careful." House kept his clear blue eyes staring at hers and Cuddy admitted to herself that she had wanted to ride on the back of his bike for a long time now as well.

"Okay," she said. "But you're insane."

"Yeah, I know."

Cuddy smiled relunctantly. House leaned towards her and gave her a soft kiss. The thought that he could do this now did amazing things for his self-confidence. The fact that a woman like Cuddy could return his feelings did more for his pain, physical and mental, than a bucket full of vicodin.

"Let me change my skirt," she said, opening the door so that House could step inside and wait for her. She went back to her bedroom.

Marina was standing in the living room. She was holding Rachel. Marina smiled warily at House. She clutched Rachel closely to her. She hadn't been especially fond of Lucas. There was something about Lucas that worried Marina. He seemed like a nice guy, but her daughter had dated someone like him. The boyfriend had been handsome and courteous, but he had ended up beating her daughter up one night in a fit of jealousy. This new man, however, seemed more solid, more sure of himself, but she sensed a sadness and longing in him. Marina knew Cuddy had a huge task ahead of her to rein this one in.

As if House sensed what Marina was thinking of him he spoke to her in Spanish. "No preocupar. Seré seguro."

Marina smiled a sad smile. "No estoy preocupado sobre la motocicleta. Me preocupo de su corazón."

"Si," House said softly. "Yo tambien."

Marina looked at House for a long time, sizing him up again. She nodded briefly then gave him a full smile. "Rachel, can you say hi to Doctor House?"

Rachel had been watching House since he entered. She turned to look at Marina, then burrowed her face into Marina's shoulder.

"I have that affect on most women," House said, deflecting the slight rejection. He would just be patient with her. Cuddy came out from the back room at that moment. She had put on a pair of black slacks and black heels with the light pink twinset she had already been wearing. She had a scrunchy on her wrist and was pulling her hair back into a thick pony tail. After securing her ponytail with the scrunchy she stepped over to Rachel and took her from Marina.

Rachel squealed as her mommy tickled her tummy. She threw her arms around Cuddy's neck and placed sloppy wet kisses against her cheek. Cuddy laughed back at her daughter then wiped her cheek. "I want to keep these kisses, Rachel, so I'm going to put them in my pocket," she said so she wouldn't hurt her daughter's feelings by wiping off her face. Rachel beamed.

"Remind me not to kiss that cheek tonight," House mumbled.

"Stop it," Cuddy chastised. She turned to Marina. "Okay, we'll just be gone a couple of hours. I promise to be home by 7."

Marina nodded and smiled. "No problem, Dr. Cuddy," she said, taking Rachel back after Cuddy had given her daughter a few more kisses and a tight hug. "We will be fine. Have a nice dinner."

Cuddy smiled at Marina then gave her little girl another kiss. "See you soon, Rachel," she said. Then she grabbed House's arm and led him out the door. "Let's get going so I can get back and put Rachel to bed."

House didn't argue. He was hoping that after Cuddy put Rachel to be she'd put him to bed, too. He thought maybe even a bath could be involved. He smiled. "By all means," he said as the two left her house and made their way to his bicycle. He opened a backpack on his bike and handed a helmet to Cuddy. He mounted the bike then held it steady so Cuddy could climb on. He turned back over his shoulder and looked at Cuddy. She looked completely alluring in the helmet with her dark curls around her face. Her pony tail hung down her back.

"I'm going to have massive helmet hair," she said, positioning herself on the back of the bike. She smiled.

"That's fine," he said. "It'll look just like the bed head you're going to have tonight." He smiled back at her then pulled his own helmet on. "Hang on."

She encircled his waist with her arms and pressed herself into his back. It felt wonderful and very familiar. House started up the bike and with a quick squeeze on Cuddy's arms he started out towards the restaurant and their first official date.

Nathan sat by his son's bedside. Jacob was in and out of consciousness. He was still heavily medicated for the pain of the abdominal surgery and his little body was using all of its energy to fight whatever was happening to him. Nathan had brought a stuffed animal and blanket from home for his son, hoping to make him feel more comfortable, but Jacob wasn't alert enough for it to make a difference. Instead, Nathan held the blanket in his hands as he watched his son. He hadn't thought things could get worse with his family situation, but he'd take twice as much heartache from his ex-wife and the divorce if it meant Jacob would be well. The police hadn't located Annie yet, and although he hadn't to admit it he was concerned for her well-being now too. She was a great mother. They had had issues with each other and how they tried to live together, but their unconditional love for their son kept the most vengeful of the demons locked up. They had decided to raise Jacob together, lovingly, even if they couldn't live together anymore. Nathan had figured that the shorter leg might have been some genetic anomaly after Jacob was born the same way, but had no idea that it might indicate a larger problem. Now the doctors had said they were testing for cancer and cysts and unchecked growth cells. The terminology had overwhelmed him and finally Dr. Chase had said simply they were going to run some more tests and do another MRI to rule out some other diagnoses. Nathan had nodded and watched as they wheeled Jacob out of the room. He had been back only about 30 minutes and still hadn't awoken from the latest round of sedatives. Just then, Jacob stirred in his bed, breaking Nathan's reverie, but he was only trying to get comfortable again. He had been awake for about ten minutes after the surgery and then had given in to the exhaustion. Nathan softly stroked Jacob's arm and then took his small hand in his own. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it softly. Silent tears ran down Nathan's face as he held Jacob's hand to his cheek; the beeping of the monitors making the only sound in the still room.

Taub quietly entered House's office. He had checked the parking lot to make sure House's motorcycle was gone. He had even paid the front receptionist in the lobby to page him if House returned unexpectedly. Taub knew that if House found out what he was going to do House would fire him on the spot. Taub had to make sure no one found him. He left the lights off and closed all the blinds. Taking a small penlight out of his pocket he began to open desk drawers and go through stacks of papers. He had been in the room numerous times when House had mysteriously pulled a bottle of vicodin out from somewhere and now he was trying to find those hidey holes. He searched the desk thoroughly finding only a few old porno magazines and a t-shirt with a picture of Wilson in the student porno film on the front that House hadn't gotten around to wearing. Taub put everything back in its place, making sure he didn't set off any booby traps. He moved on to the book shelf and credenza behind the desk. In the bottom cupboard he thought he had hit paydirt when he pulled out a small black bag. It had a stuck snap on it, however, and he had to use quite a bit of force to open it. When he did the snap opened too quickly and Taub lost his grip on the bag. It's contents exploded out of it and littered the floor. Taub sighed heavily as he realized what they were: condoms, in all colors and flavors but only one size-XXXL. "Sheesh," Taub muttered under his breath. He quickly gathered up all the foil packages and was stuffing them back into the bag when he heard the door open, the blinds rattling with the motion. Taub ducked down behind the desk and prayed for invisibility. He heard a shuffle of feet begin to come into the room, then stop and walk back out, the door closing again. Taub counted to sixty before he dared to move. He snapped the bag shut, slipped it back into the credenza and then stood up. He turned to go through the cabinet underneath the x-ray light boxes on the wall.

"You don't actually expect to find any of his stash do you?" asked a voice in the darkness. "He's been hiding stuff for years. He knows more places to put things then you have time to sneak around too."

Taub literally jumped two feet in the air. The momentum of his action carried him back into the blinds on the window behind House's desk. He barely kept on his feet and he clutched his chest with his hands. His breath had disappeared and his heart seemed to not want to function. He whipped around to see who was there. Foreman leaned against the bookshelf by the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Foreman…" Taub breathed once his voice returned. "What the hell…?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I wanted to see what House is on," explained Taub. He stood up straight and took a few more breaths. His heart was finally beating normally again. "I thought I might find something in here."

"If House wants something to stay hidden you won't ever find it," Foreman stated simply.

"Not necessarily," Taub defended.

"I worked for him for three years before I realized that the salt shaker above the sink over there held crushed vicodin tablets and not the kosher salt he had labeled it as."

Taub's face registered shock. "You used it?"

Foreman nodded. "Best basket of fries I ever had." He laughed. "House yelled at me for wasting a good day's worth of pain killers. He took it away and hid it somewhere else. I haven't seen it since."

Taub shook his head. "I just want to know. I didn't make the effort to help Kutner and all my effort to help 13 have failed." Taub didn't catch Foreman's eyebrow raise as he said the last comment. Taub continued. "I know he won't give me a straight answer and maybe if I knew what he was on or doing I could approach him better. You know, figure out an appropriate strategy."

Foreman looked at Taub. He was still amazed that someone as big an ass as Gregory House could still create such a sense of loyalty: in Taub; in Chase; in Wilson; and yes, even in himself. He quickly debated letting Taub in on his secret, but decided against it. His own loyalty to House prevented him from spilling the beans. When House wanted people to know about he and Cuddy he would tell them. Foreman stood up. He looked directly at Taub. "You won't find anything," he said emphatically. He reached for the door, but turned around before leaving. "Be careful in your search, Taub. No one appreciates a meddler even if he's doing it to help out." Foreman saw the realization in Taub's eyes and was happy to see Taub nod in acceptance. Foreman stepped through the door and held it open for Taub, who shuffled through it, leaving House's office vacant once again.

House and Cuddy found a parking space right next to the entrance of the restaurant. It helped that it was barely five o'clock; well before any dinner rush. They latched their helmets on the bike and then walked from the bright daylight into the darkened foyer of Gerrardo's. They let their eyes adjust to the dim light. The hostess approached them just as House spotted Sam and Wilson waving at them from the booth in the far corner of the main dining room.

"Here we go," House muttered.

"Be nice," Cuddy responded. "Even if you don't like her be nice for Wilson's sake."

"I have been, but there's only so much tongue biting I can do." House smiled at Cuddy. "However, if you were the one biting my tongue I could endure a whole lot more." He quickly brought his hand up to the small of Cuddy's back and gave it soft rub before nudging her towards Wilson's table.

Cuddy smiled and said softly over her shoulder. "Be a good boy and we'll see."

House responded with another touch on her back. They walked to the booth and Wilson stood up to greet them. He embraced Cuddy warmly. "I'm truly happy for you two," he said in Cuddy's ear. This earned him an extra squeeze from Cuddy. They parted as Wilson made eye contact with House. The two men just nodded at each other, but an entire conversation passed between them in that brief action.

Wilson turned towards Sam, who was sliding out of the booth and moving towards Cuddy. She embraced Cuddy, who was clearly uncomfortable with the intimacy. Just because she was sleeping with one of Cuddy's oldest and dearest friends didn't give her BFF status, however, Cuddy politely returned the hug. Sam made no effort to welcome House. She nodded at him and again a silent message was conveyed, this one not nearly as friendly.

"It's so great to finally meet you, Lisa," Sam said sincerely. She looked at Wilson. "James tells me stories of the hospital. I loved the drama of the fight with the insurance company. Congrats on the victory."

Cuddy smiled at Sam. She wasn't as bad as House had depicted, Cuddy thought. "Thank you," she said. "It was quite the drama that day, for sure." Cuddy looked at House with the expression of "I don't know what's the big deal with you and her?" House shrugged and raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Just wait."

"You're lucky they didn't call your bluff," Sam said as she settled back into the booth.

Cuddy stiffened. "Bluff?" House smiled at Cuddy, who was staring at Sam.

"Surely, you wouldn't have let AtlanticNetcancel the contract?" Sam said innocently, unaware of the feathers she was ruffling. "That's worth millions to PPTH. There's no way the board would have kept you in charge and you really can't afford to lose your job now."

House was now practically beaming. Cuddy was still processing the "bluff" comment when the last part of Sam's sentence hit her.

"Can't afford to lose my job right now?" she said.

"Yeah, you now have that sweet baby to take care of. It's hard to feed and care for a child when you're unemployed." Sam said as she snuggled up next to Wilson, who had just joined her in the booth. Both House and Cuddy still stood, rooted in place.

Sam smiled at her, completely oblivious to the fact that she had managed to call into question not one but two touchy subjects: motherhood and her profession; with one comment. Cuddy could feel her anger rising. She looked at House, who by his mere expression, was all but begging her to get mad. Cuddy decided to switch into her administrator mode and quickly put any emotion and personal opinion in the back of her mind. She smiled sweetly back at Sam.

"You're right about needing employment, of course," she said amiably to Sam. Then her voice hardened just a bit. "But I wasn't bluffing. I was willing to go all the way to ensure that the hospital would get the percentage it deserved."

There was a crackle in the air. The two women stared at each other, determining if they were going to continue or let it go for the sake of their boyfriends. House watched the two of them and mentally reviewed a place out by the parking lot where there was enough dirt to create a fairly large mud pit.

"Actually, Sam," Wilson said cautiously. "Lisa was preparing the hospital for the repercussions of losing the contract. And when the deadline passed she was heading to the boardroom to hand in her resignation." Wilson looked at both women, trying to let the moment diffuse. Wilson saw Sam realize that what she had said had sounded critical and judgemental. Cuddy recognized Wilson's defense and wondered if Sam would be upset at it. But Sam just shrugged her shoulders, seemingly brushing off the entire conversation.

"Well, whatever," she said. "You've got guts, I'll give you that."

House's shoulders slumped when he realized his plans for a big mud pit would go unused. He glanced at Wilson, who looked like he was relieved he had dodged the bullet. Wimp, thought House. He motioned for Cuddy to slide into the booth. He needed to be on the outside so he could stretch his bad leg out. Cuddy quietly slid into the booth and House followed. They sat and stared at Wilson as the silence lengthened. House ended the silence in a way only he could.

"So, Sam, you all moved into Wilson's fancy bachelor pad?" he asked. "Is he making you put all your stuff in my old room or did he clear out a drawer for you?"

Sam gave House a cold smile, one that stunned Cuddy. "Actually, James, was nice enough to put some of his things from the master into the second bedroom closet. That bedroom closet has a lingering smell to it and the master closet had a better place to put my dresses."

"How accommodating," House muttered as he looked at Wilson.

"You know better than anyone," Sam replied nastily, staring at House.

Cuddy listened to the exchange in shock. House was right. Sam was a bitch. She seemed so friendly, but had an underlying nastiness that she couldn't keep from surfacing when she was around House. Cuddy realized then too, that Sam lacked the same brain function that House did: the one that made you stop yourself from saying the first thing that leaped into your brain. The difference between the two, however, was that House had the genius, the credentials and personal connection to back it up so although it oft times irritated her, Cuddy didn't really take offense at it anymore. And honestly, House's first thought was usually right on the money. With Sam, however, the trait was not nearly so forgivable. Her comments were entirely based on emotion and personal gain. It proved an underlying selfishness. Wilson said that Sam was trying to make changes, and Cuddy hoped she would succeed. Cuddy would hate to have Wilson beat up again by this woman. She didn't take too kindly to the way Sam was treating House either right now. But she decided to take her own advice and be nice for Wilson's sake.

"So, Sam," Cuddy said conversationally. "You're a radiologist?"

"Yes," replied Sam, willing to take the deflection from House. "I work at St. Francis in Trenton. I've been there almost two years now."

"Yeah," interjected Wilson. "I had no idea she was so close when we reconnected."

"Might have changed your mind," mumbled House. Cuddy slapped his leg under the table.

"I'm glad he did get in contact with me," Sam said. She turned to Wilson and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He was always the one that got away."

Cuddy's hand clamped down on House's good leg, letting him know that he needed to keep his mouth shut. Cuddy fully expected House to begin to rip into Sam in defense of Wilson. She looked around for a closer exit to drag him out of should he get out of control, but surprisingly House complied. He kept his mouth shut. Cuddy rewarded him by passing her hand softly across his leg a few times before bringing her hand back to her own lap in the guise of straitening her napkin.

"Well, James, seems much happier," was all Cuddy could say.

Sam and Wilson smiled at each other with genuine affection and Cuddy hoped again that this wouldn't end badly. She also hoped she could keep House in line for another 60 minutes. Wilson deserved that respect from House, even if House may eventually be right about the outcome.

"So, how's it going for you two?" Sam asked, grasping for another topic of conversation.

"Well, it's pretty great so far," Cuddy replied, unwillingly to go into more detail. "It's been quite a journey, but I'm sure Wilson has told you."

Sam visibly stiffened at the comment and moved almost imperceptibly away from Wilson. "No, actually, he hasn't mentioned anything about you two. Apparently, not all subjects are open for sharing and discussion, especially when it comes to House. And you. His loyalty is unwavering. I guess that's a good trait…." Her voice trailed off and she turned away from Wilson and picked up the menu and looked through the pages.

House turned to Wilson and silently thanked him for keeping all his secrets locked away. Wilson just gave a small nod. Cuddy had a brief pang of guilt as she knew that she hadn't kept that same confidence in her relationship with Lucas. She ducked her head. She had unloaded one night to Lucas what had happened, or technically what had not happened, between her and House. The moment she had finished she had regretted the decision to break House's trust, but at the time she thought she'd be in a relationship with Lucas for a long time; that he could be the one, even if she spent most of her time thinking about House. Lucas was the stable one. She had died a thousand deaths when Lucas had told House he knew everything about what had happened. The look of betrayal and sadness that House had given her still haunted her. House turned to Cuddy. He knew she was thinking of her own lack of loyalty, but he had forgiven her of that. He had analyzed her reasons for doing it and had found them plausible. It was now House's turn to place a hand under the table. He grabbed Cuddy's hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him and knew by his gaze that he had forgiven her. She returned the squeeze and smiled, but when she tried to take her hand back, House wouldn't let go. They left their hands locked together under the table.

Wilson looked at his two friends and smiled. Sam sat next to him completely oblivious to anything happening between the three friends. She was still glancing through the menu. The three friends made eye contact with each other. A definite connection passed between them. Sam missed it all, hiding behind her menu and her attitude.

She brought the menu down and wondered out loud her dinner options. The conversation moved along. It was neither antagonistic nor promising, but at least it progressed.

Foreman had just finished replacing the antibiotic drip on Jacob's IV. Jacob's stats were still fairly stable. The problem was that he hadn't improved at all. It was clearly not a UTI that was causing all the problems. He had sent blood work off to the lab, but the computer that analyzed the blood had frozen and his tests were on hold until the technician could repair it. All they could do was wait for something to go wrong.

Foreman looked over at Jacob's dad, Nathan, who had fallen asleep on the couch. The man hadn't slept in over 24 hours after having completed a double shift and then being informed by police that his son was in a hospital. Nathan had stayed awake as long as he could, but Jacob was still sedated and eventually Nathan could help nodding off. Foreman let him sleep. He saw the loyalty the father had to his son and wondered what relationship the boy had with his mother. Foreman assumed it was not as strong, simply due to the facts at hand. The mom did not have custody and she had failed to pick him up at the arranged time. The father definitely had the closer bond with the boy. He marked Jacob's chart with his latest procedures and replaced it at the end of the bed. He turned and headed for the door. It was then he saw a young woman with a frantic look of desperation racing down the hallway from the elevator. He knew instantly that Jacob's mother had been found.

He quickly stepped out of the room to intercept her before she could burst into the room. He wanted to tell her of her son's condition first. And he wanted the father to get some more sleep before all hell broke loose.

"Mrs. Peersman?" Foreman asked as the woman neared the bedroom.

"Yes, I'm Annie," the woman said, clearly frantic. "I need to see my son. Are you his doctor?" She then caught sight of her son in the bed and full-on panic set it. "Oh my," she breathed. She started to push past Foreman, but he held her back. "Please, I must get to my son."

"I wanted to talk to you first, Mrs. Peersman," Foreman said. "Your son is stable at the moment but he's had a rough time." Foreman quickly explained all that had happened since Jacob had been picked up by the police: the anaphylactic shock; the blood in the urine and stomach; the cysts; the damaged and extra kidneys; the surgery; and finally the diagnosis of hemihyperplagia that led to the tests now waiting to be run. Annie looked confused at all of it, but came back to the first part.

"Why was Jacob at the police department?" She looked completely baffled.

Foreman felt the need to defend Nathan. "Your ex was called in for an extra shift and the babysitter had to leave early. Jacob was still asleep. You were coming to pick Jacob up in less than 30 minutes so Nathan went to work. " Foreman saw the look of surprise on Annie's face. "Look, it seemed a safe idea at the time. Nathan didn't ever expect you to just not show up. The cops called the phone number Jacob had memorized and were still trying to find you last I heard."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Annie said. "I had set up an interview in western Pennsylvania for a job. Our house is in Morrisville and I've been commuting from there to Plainsboro everyday. This job is closer to home and has better insurance so we could let Jacob be at home. I told Nathan two weeks ago about it."

It was now Foreman's turn to look surprised. "With all respect that's not what Nathan is saying. He said that although he has custody, you pick Jacob up every Thursday morning and take him for the weekend."

"I usually do," Annie said, now getting angry. "But this morning I had a job interview. I left at 6am. My friend happened to be in my house picking up some movies she loaned me when she heard a Dr. Chase leave a message saying that my son was at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital and to contact them right away. I didn't have service til I started home and then I came right here."

Foreman looked closely at Annie. She certainly seemed sincere. Had Nathan actually forgotten about the change in plans? He looked through the big glass windows at Nathan asleep in his son's room. There was only one way to find out. He indicated for Annie to follow him and the two walked into Jacob's room to find out what had happened that morning.

Sam and Cuddy were roaring with laughter. Wilson sat at the edge of the bench in the booth at the restaurant. He was definitely not laughing. House was enjoying the attention as he finished telling his story.

"So, I'm still not sure how he got back to the house," House said, himself trying to speak through his own laughter. "But the duck finally had to be cut out of the street drain and put to sleep. The next day, Wilson got married with a little dab of makeup on his neck to cover the mark." Cuddy laughed again at this and looked at Wilson. She tried to calm herself down.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Wilson," she said. "Something like that could happen to anybody."

There was a big overwhelming silence as everyone mentally reviewed the story and then they all burst into laughter again.

"Okay, probably not," Cuddy laughed.

Wilson finally let a smile escape. In the past the story had been mortifying, but time had dulled the embarrassment and Wilson had to admit that it was a pretty funny story. It would be funnier if he wasn't the main character, however. He was glad that the evening seemed to be going along alright. It started shaky, but Cuddy and even House were trying to make Sam feel like a part of the conversation. He felt grateful his friends cared enough about him to try to make this double date work. Wilson could sense that Sam still felt some hostility and even some jealously towards House and Cuddy, but he hoped she could overcome that. How great would it be if they could all be friends. It seemed too utopian, Wilson knew, but seeing the couple in front of him gave him hope that some things were not always impossible.

Just then a man stepped up to the table. House, thinking he was the waiter, motioned for another round of wine. When there was no response, House looked at the waiter. His smile disappeared when he saw Dr. Harani, chief surgeon at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, staring down at him.

"Well, Doctors House, Wilson and Cuddy," he said smiling at them. He hated House and thought Cuddy favored him too much, but he liked Wilson enough. He was very curious to see them all here together although he knew the three of them were old friends. It looked an awful lot like a date, however. "Having a night out?"

Cuddy had heard Dr. Harani's voice before she saw his face. She whipped her head around just in time to see him smiling down at her. This was it, Cuddy thought. Harani already thinks I am House's servant girl and now House is going to rub it in his face. Of all the people to find out about them first why did it have to be Harani. He hated House and he didn't think well of Cuddy when it came to House's behavior; or actually the lack of discipline on House's behavior. Cuddy's mind started scrambling for a plausible story.

House felt Cuddy tense beside him. He knew that Cuddy was mortified Harani would figure out what was going on. House was smart enough to realize that her feelings weren't because of the relationship with him but actually what people would think of the relationship with him. To be honest, House expected most of the hospital thought they were already sleeping together, the past announcement from the balcony aside, and that the majority of every other hospital employee expected them to eventually sleep together. Still, House would do what he could to keep his promise to Cuddy. He knew what he had to do. He had to piss Harani off.

"Dr. Harani," he said, leaning back against the booth. "I knew you didn't get paid as well as other chief of staffs at the hospital, but I didn't think it was so bad you had to wait tables to make ends meet."

Harani, who had been dissecting the scene before him, now turned all of his attention to House. Ironically, Harani, in his white shirt, tie and black slacks, was dressed like the other wait staff in the restaurant. All he needed was the green apron around the waist and an order book. "I'm here with my wife, House," he growled.

House smiled. "Seriously, Cuddy, can't you give the guy a small raise. He even needs to have his wife wait tables to pay the bills these days. She sounds like a real team player. I'd love to meet her." House pretending to scan the room in search of the table waiting Mrs. Harani. "Sorry, but you'll have to point her out. I don't see anyone claiming to know you."

Cuddy knew what House was doing. It was House's way of being gallant. It was endearing, in its own warped way, but she didn't want further bad blood between the two. After all they had to play in the same sandbox most days of the week.

"Dr. House," she said in her best board room tone of voice. "Dr. Harani doesn't need to put up with your abuse off-the-clock as well." She turned to Harani. "Thanks for stopping by, Dave. Say hi to Vicki for me, will you?" Cuddy hoped to see Harani nod and turn away but he was still glaring at House.

"So, Dr. Cuddy," Harani said, still staring at House. "Why are you putting up with the abuse off-the-clock?" He turned towards Cuddy, awaiting an answer. She had none.

This time it was Wilson who came to the rescue. "They agreed to come to dinner to meet my new girlfriend, well, actually, my ex-wife, whom I'm dating again. Dr. Harani, this is Samantha Carr. She's a radiologist at St. Francis. Didn't you intern there?" Wilson was putting on his best flustered boy-next-door act for extra effect. "I invited Dr. Cuddy to come to help lessen the House effect."

Harani was at least polite and made the effort of saying hello to Sam and confirming that he had interned at St. Francis. She nodded at him as well. Harani could understand the need to have Cuddy there to handle things for House. She'd been doing it for years on the job. Harani felt bad she was asked to do after work as well.

"Well, thanks for stopping by," Wilson said.

"Okay, thought I'd say hello," Harani said, now not wanting to look like an idiot in front of Sam. He nodded to all of them, except House, and turned and walked off.

Wilson and Cuddy breathed a collective sigh of relief. House just called Harani a name. "Thanks for protecting my honor," Cuddy said to Wilson and House. "Harani is the last one I want to know about….all this," she finished lamely.

"Why bother with the secrecy?" Sam asked. "There's no policy from dating co-workers or even underlings. Why worry?"

There was a pause. "There'd be too much… I'd have to…," Cuddy stammered.

" It's easier this way," Wilson suggested softly.

"Yeah, looks like it," Sam snarked, clearly not thinking it was.

House looked at Cuddy. He could see she was done for the evening. He wanted to say something to ease her stress but didn't know what words would do that. Just then his phone in his pocket started singing the "MMMBop" song and he knew his team had something new to tell him. He pulled it out of his pocket answering it.

"Yeah," he said. He paused to listen. "Okay." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He slid out of the booth and stood by the table. "That was Foreman. Jacob's mom showed up finally. They are getting the medical history now for Jacob. Might not be relevant now as the kid's starting to have seizures."

The group had talked briefly about Jacob and his situation earlier in the evening.

"Did she say why she didn't show up?" Wilson asked before Cuddy could get the question out.

"Apparently she wasn't supposed to show up at all. She had a job interview and had told the dad about it two weeks ago. He messed up the dates."

"So, she didn't bail out or forget about him?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, see I was right. He did have a parent who still cared," House said. "I need to get back to the hospital so I need to take Cuddy home now." He looked at Cuddy. "Unless you want to ride home with Wilson. He's got a boring ol' sedan, but I'd understand it if you can't handle the machine again."

Wilson smiled. "You came here on the back of House's bike?" he asked Cuddy.

Cuddy looked embarrassed to be caught acting like a college student, but she nodded. She looked up at House. "I'd actually love to ride back with you, but it might be safer if I go with Wilson and Sam. Less talk…."

Both Cuddy and Wilson caught the disappointment and rejection that flashed in House's eyes. They both hoped House knew Cuddy wasn't embarrassed of being with him, just concerned, but Cuddy's rejection still had to have sliced away a bit at House's self-esteem. But House shrugged his shoulders and feigned indifference.

"Suit yourself," he said. He didn't see a need to keep things quiet, but still respected Cuddy's feelings towards it. Although a part of him knew that if she dating Wilson she may not have been so concerned with keeping the relationship a secret.

Wilson reached out and grabbed House's arm. "Let us know if you need anything." It wasn't just an offer for medical assistance and House knew it.

"Sure will," House replied, knowing he'd ride this bump out by himself.

House turned to leave, but made one last comment. "Oh, and Sam, that was a good idea asking us all out to eat. Thanks for picking up the tab." He took one last lingering look at Cuddy and then limped out the door to his bike. He didn't think of anything else but Cuddy's decision to not let him take her home the whole ride to the hospital and arrived there without ever remembering which route he took.

**Okay, one more chapter coming your way in the fan-isode. Thanks for being patient! I love those reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, my loyal readers and those newbies to the group, here is the final chapter of my Fan-isode: It's About Time. I have REALLY enjoyed writing this and it benefited me probably more than all the readers because it helped to keep my thoughts of House, Cuddy, Wilson and gang alive for the summer. I know we have another 7 weeks so I am considering doing another one, but we'll see what happens.

Now this being my version of a House episode I've done my best to keep this all In-Character and House-like, so much so in fact that I have even ended it with a music montage. This is my suggestion to enjoy it to the fullest. Open another window in your browser. Cut and paste or click on the following link: .com/playlist/additem/129993745 . It should automatically take you to where the song I've chosen is and begin playing it. You may listen to the song before reading this chapter, but I suggest pausing the song until the final scenes of the fan-isode. I have clearly marked the place where you should push play. Should this link not work for you do a search at or for the Jack Johnson song, "Better Together." Trust me: having the song playing while you read the last bit is way cool. Well, it is for me…

Disclaimer: I still don't own House or anything to do with it. My emails to David Shore and Fox about a trade of the show rights for my firstborn have gone unanswered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's About Time**

**Chapter Ten**

House was still brooding about the fact that Cuddy had wanted to drive home with Wilson instead of him as he rode up in the elevator to Jacob's room. He kept hearing Nolan's calm voice explaining all the logical and valid reasons why Cuddy had made that choice, but he could still feel her tensing up when Harani had approached the table and see the fear in her face when she thought their secret would be revealed. House's mind was telling him that what had started as a private secret shared between two lovers had morphed into Cuddy being embarrassed to be seen with him. Forget about a missing thigh muscle or a latent addiction, House's psyche was his biggest foe. When the elevator doors opened on a waiting Foreman, House's countenance was so dark that even Foreman was startled by it.

"You get kicked out of the clubhouse?" Foreman asked as House stepped out of the elevator and started to stomp towards the patient's room. Foreman figured House's mood had to have something to do with Cuddy. Foreman knew only too well that look. Foreman saw it daily in the mirror after he became the de facto boss of the department and stomped on whatever budding relationship he had with 13. It was the stupid "What-in-the-hell-do-I-do-now" look of love.

House stopped for just a second to glare at him. He then continued on.

"Chase and Taub are in with Jacob and his parents," Foreman continued.

House still said nothing.

Foreman smiled. "Look, relationships aren't easy."

This comment froze House in mid-step. He slowly turned around and walked back to where Foreman still stood by the elevators. House stared at Foreman and at the smug smile Foreman had on his smug face. And he knew. House knew that Foreman knew about him and Cuddy. House flashed through the past two days to try to determine what gave it away. He had been so discreet. He had done what Cuddy asked and acted as he usually did. Oh crap, he thought. The operating room. House closed his eyes and replayed the scene. He now remembered that when Cuddy had left the room and he had looked down into the OR, Foreman had been standing on the far wall, examining the kidney biopsy. He could have seen anything at that angle. Damn.

"Who else knows?" House asked, resigned. He wasn't going to try to deny it as Foreman obviously had proof; maybe not physical but at least visual.

Foreman's smile went to from smugness to genuine happiness. House was surprised.

"No one else. Congratulations, House," Foreman offered sincerely. "I think it's about time. And it's way better than vicodin, right?"

House wasn't sure how to react to this new level of interaction. He had felt some friendship towards Foreman when he and Chase had taken House out for drinks and karaoke. At the time, House had thought that he could make some type of connection, but, as usual, the effort and fear of failure overwhelmed him and he didn't pursue it. He wondered what to do now. He was too tired to put on the act so he responded honestly.

"Waaaaay better," House said emphatically and actually smiling. The two stood there and realized that maybe, just maybe, they could be friends. Someday. House ducked his head, pretending to study the floor at his feet. He made eye contact again only to ask for a favor. "Can you not tell anyone? Yet. Cuddy doesn't want…." He ducked his head again and Foreman knew instantly what was troubling House.

"Sure," Foreman said. "I never intended to tell anyone else."

House looked at him. "Thanks."

"It's not because of you," Foreman said, hitting the nail on the head. Some days, his deductive reasoning was as great as House's. House's look told Foreman he thought differently and Foreman wasn't entirely convinced of it himself. "Just give it time."

House nodded but said nothing. Then both men became uncomfortable with their new connection and simultaneously turned and walked silently to Jacob's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob's mom stood by her son's bed. She looked like a frazzled mess. Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying and tears still threatened to overflow at any moment. She held onto Jacob's hand and just stroked the back of it. She barely even reacted to House when he entered the room. She turned for a moment at the distraction, but not recognizing House or seeing him as a doctor she turned back to her boy.

Jacob's dad sat on the couch in the room. He looked about as together as his ex-wife did. He hadn't left the room since he arrived that morning. A tray of half-eaten food sat on the table next to the couch. He just stared at his son in the bed. Occasionally, his eyes darted to his ex-wife, but they quickly returned to his son.

House stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. Taub was checking the flow of the IV and Chase was looking through Jacob's file. Hoping it finally contained the latest blood work for Jacob, House limped over to Chase first. Both Chase and Taub turned at the distinct sound of the cane. Chase simply handed the file over to House.

"Blood tests are still coming back, House," Chase said. "They finally got the computer program running again."

"What's up with this hospital and it's ancient, useless equipment?" House asked rhetorically. "If Cuddy needs more money to upgrade everything all she has to do is ask me to pad some insurance claims." He leafed through what he had. More cysts had been found on Jacob's liver, but the one biopsied had proved to be harmless. Two cysts, one blown, had also been found in Jacob's stomach, as House suspected. Measurements had shown that Jacob did indeed have hemihyperplagia. Jacob's left side measured just over 2 centimeters bigger than his left. His internal organs seemed to all be abnormally large in general.

"Well, well, well," House said as he finished reading. Jacob's mom and dad finally came out of their own little worlds and realized that House wasn't just another visitor to the room. They both looked at Taub questioningly.

"That's Dr. House," Taub explained. "He's the head of the department and our boss."

Annie let go of Jacob's hand and walked over to House. She was a pretty woman, with dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. She looked up at him, those blue eyes begging him to tell her the answers to all the questions. House turned away. He didn't like not having an answer in general, but despised it when the relatives looked at him that way.

Nathan, stood up as well, and joined his ex-wife in front of House. He spoke first. "Do you have any other information on our son? He had a seizure about 20 minutes ago, but they've been coming so often now."

"I don't have to see the seizure to believe you," House said. He turned to Taub, who still stood by the IV. "When was the last dose of Depakote?"

"An hour ago. The seizures aren't becoming more severe, but they are increasing," Taub said.

House nodded. "Give him some Tegretol after the next seizure and see if that stops them."

Taub nodded and left to go get the drug from the pharmacy. House looked back at the parents. "I'm sure the good doctors have told you we're waiting on blood test results before we continue so I'm afraid controlling the seizures is about all we can do right now."

"We just wait?" Annie said.

"Yep," House replied.

Annie turned away. "I can't believe this is happening," she muttered. "Why did Jacob eat that granola bar?" She said randomly, her mind processing all the information it had been fed. "He know better than that." She turned towards her husband and a big on anger flared on her face. "He shouldn't have even been at that police station."  
Nathan turned to her. Regret and guilt washed over him, but it was replaced with his own anger as Annie turned away. "Look, I said I was sorry," he said. "You told me your interview was on the 25th. I had it written down for the 25th. I never would have left him if I didn't think you were minutes away." His voice rose in volume as he finished.

Annie whipped back around to him. "I told you it was moved up to the 19th. I told you!" She came to stand inches from his face. "If you hadn't taken the shift Jacob wouldn't have been left alone!"

"If you hadn't decided that you wanted to stay in that big house I wouldn't have to work extra shifts!"

"We BOTH agreed we should try to keep the house for Jacob's sake. No kid should be raised in a one-bedroom apartment!"

House stood there and watched the argument escalate. He made no effort to stop it or separate them. He was fascinated by the argument's progression. One accusation of misunderstanding followed another one until finally Foreman stepped in. He put reassuring hands on Annie's and Nathan's shoulders and led them to the couch. He had them sit down.

"Look, you are both worried about your son," he told them quietly. "I know you two normally get along well. I've seen your concern for your son."

Annie stole a poison-laced glance at her husband, who sat there starring at his hands.

"You need to hold it together," Foreman continued.

"Yeah," House said. "And honestly, the kid's cysts were on the edge of bursting anyway. The anaphylactic shock from eating the nice policeman's granola bar just shortened the countdown. He was lucky the coppers had him just down the street from our fine hospital."

This fact did nothing to help ease the tension. House shrugged.

"Okay, I'm heading to the ol' lounge chair of thought," he said. He began to leave the room when he saw Jacob gasp. He stopped and looked at the boy. The parents were still caught up in their anger and missed it. House watched Jacob. His breathing returned but two seconds later he gasped again. Chase noticed it this time. House started limping for Jacob's bed. "Get me a 6 mm tube!" He yelled out as he pulled Jacob's bed away from the wall. Just then, Jacob lunged upward, his lungs gasping for air. The alarms on his oxygen levels starting beeping, filling the room with noise and panic. Chase grabbed an intubation kit from the cabinet and brought it over to House, who now was standing at the head of Jacob's bed. House carefully pulled Jacob's chin towards him. He propped open Jacob's mouth and gently slid in the laryngoscope until he had a clear view through the vocal chords. Chase had the tube ready and House took it from him, then inserted the tube down the throat through the vocal chords. He pulled out the placement tube then the laryngoscope. Chase was there with a bag and took over, screwing the bag to the tube now protruding from Jacob's mouth and squeezing it evenly.

Nurses soon filled the room, bringing in a ventilator so that Chase wouldn't be at work all night breathing for Jacob. The parents stood in shock at what had happened. Only 30 seconds had passed. They turned to House, who stepped out around the bed and grabbed his cane from the side rail.

"Well, now," he said casually. "We probably don't need those blood tests now. I'm thinking his alpha-fetaprotein levels will be elevated." He turned to Foreman.

"Paraneoplastic syndrome?" Foreman asked.

House nodded. He looked at the parents. "Your son was just in respiratory distress. If combined with the seizures it points to a brain issue. Paraneoplastic syndrome happens when cancer cells somewhere in the body trigger misplaced responses in the immune system. The brain, while trying to fight off the invasion, mistakenly activates, or in this case, deactivates other body systems."

Annie's and Nathan's faces had drained of all color. "So Jacob…." Annie said, her voice trailing off.

"Probably has cancer," House said. He didn't sugar coat it or over-emphasize it. Right now it was just another piece in the puzzle and meant nothing more than that. He needed to think. "Bring the blood test results and the body scans to my office. My Lounge Chair awaits." He turned and walked out, leaving the parents standing in the middle of the bustling room and Foreman walking over to reassure them things weren't as bad as House made them seem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House had all the scans displayed in the light boxes that lined the wall of his office. The blood work had come back and showed slightly elevated AFP levels, which indicated the beginnings of cancer, possibly. They had time to look for it. All the cysts in the kid's abdomen made the hunt harder. What was a cyst and what were the beginnings of a tumor? House had looked over the scans a hundred times. He couldn't come up with anything that would tie it all together: the cysts; the hemihyperplagia; the seizures; the respirtory distress; the paraneoplastic syndrome; cancer. That many clues lead to ten times as many possibilities. Trying to figure out what would go wrong next was frustrating House to no end.

And he was slightly pissed off at himself. Every time his brain started to follow a logical path the doubts set in motion earlier that evening from his dinner with Cuddy scuffed across the top of the path, making it harder to follow. House's life-long feelings of self-doubt and basic lack of self-worth now not only threatened his personal life. He was used to that. But now, his professional life seemed to be affected. He had always been the cockiest guy in the room when it came to medical issues, but lately more and more doubt had crept into his brain. If a serious relationship with Cuddy, with anyone, was going to damage that it might not be worth it.

He sat down in his light yellow lounge chair and propped his feet up. Leaning back, he closed his eyes. Images of Cuddy flashed through his mind. At first, he tried to push them out in order to concentrate on the case; on the little boy whose body was slowly shutting down. However, the images of Cuddy were powerful and infinitely more enjoyable. He decided to allow himself a few moments with his memories of the last few days.

"So, are you trying to figure out how to save the boy or how to escape this place and get to Cuddy's house?" came Wilson's voice from beside the chair.

House opened his eyes and saw his friend standing there. Looking at his watch, he realized he had been asleep for almost two hours. He closed his eyes again. "I'm trying to figure out when you are going to eventually move all of your things into the spare bedroom because it's more convenient for your new roommate. I give it one month of cohabitating bliss," he said.

He missed Wilson rolling his eyes. "Look, it's not a big deal to me. Seriously. So I switched the stuff over because it was important to Sam." He paused. "See, in a relationship you make compromises for your partner; especially when you don't have a preference on it."

"Oh, well, I hope you prefer your own liver now 'cause you don't have much left of that to compromise," House opened his eyes to see Wilson's reaction. His reactions to conversations always made conversations more enjoyable.

"Shut up."

"Fine talk, Wilson," House said, standing up and walking over to his desk, where the file was open. He sat down. "But I bet you $100 Sam still isn't putting the milk in the back of the refrigerator or using coasters on a regular basis."

The look on Wilson's face said he would not be taking that bet. "No, not all the time, but it doesn't matter," he said, deflated.

"It does to you," House stated simply.

A silence filled the office. House leafed through the papers in the file.

"What _are_ you doing here?" House finally asked.

Wilson took a seat in the chair across the desk from House. "Foreman paged me for a consult. He said the boy might have cancer." House nodded. "Do you know where yet?"

House shook his head. "No."

"Okay, let me look over the scans and pick one or two cysts to biopsy. Maybe we'll get lucky and hit the tumor on the first try."

House nodded and pushed his chair back. "Did Cuddy make it home by seven?" he asked before Wilson could leave. "She needed to be home by seven."

Wilson looked closely at House. "Yeah, I got her home by seven. Rachel was still awake so she was able to bathe her and spend time with her."

House gave a quick nod. Wilson stood to leave.

"She wanted you to take her home," Wilson said softly.

House looked away. "Apparently not enough to let Harani know we're together."

"She's not a very open person anyway about her personal life. She likes to keep those things separate. You know that," Wilson said.

"Well, she picked the wrong boyfriend then."

Wilson put his hands on his hips. "I don't think so. It'll work out. You two will figure it out. I don't know the entire reason for her wanting to keep this secret, but I don't think it's because of you; of who and what you are."

House didn't respond so Wilson began to leave the room. He turned at the door. "And seriously, I don't know why you haven't shouted out the news to the world by now anyway. If you want the world to know tell them," Wilson said. "It's not in your nature to be subtle."

House turned to Wilson and made sure he had eye contact when he responded, "Because it matters to her to keep it secret."

Wilson paused then nodded his head. He turned and left House staring after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty-five minutes later Chase came to the office to tell House that Jacob had loss sensation in his appendages. There was no doubt he had cancer somewhere in his body and now there was no doubt that their luxury of time had vanished. Chase and Taub started to prep Jacob for the biopsy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House was hungry. His dinner date had been hours ago. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the night and the options for eating onsite at the hospital were slim; coin-vending machines or the refrigerator in the doctor's lounge. He headed for the lounge.

House scrounged through the refrigerator and again lamented the fact that he didn't have access to Wilson's food any more. Aside from his best friend's rejection, the loss of his best friend's culinary talents was the hardest part of moving out of Wilson's apartment. Foreman found him in the doctor's lounge where he himself had gone to find something to eat.

"Anything good?" Foreman asked as he watched House close the refrigerator door.

"Not a thing," House replied sadly. He turned and looked at Foreman, an evil smile creasing the corners of his mouth. "Come with me. Tonight we shall eat like kings!"

Foreman followed House obediently out the door and into the elevator; all the way to the cafeteria.

The front doors were locked. House rattled them a few times. "Why would anyone close the cafeteria at 11:00pm?" he complained.

"Visiting hours are over at 9pm," Foreman reminded House, implying that the hospital is generally empty after that time.

"What about the night shift? Those poor schmucks working in the ER?" House continued. "No wonder Cameron was so thin."

"Look, I'll run down the street and pick up some burgers," Foreman offered. He was that hungry.

House turned to Foreman and flashed him the "I have a secret" smile. "Never! Men of medicine deserve more than a 99 cent cheeseburger!" He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a keychain with two keys. He dangled it in front of Foreman. "Wallah!"

It took only a second to figure out where those keys came from. "House….."

"See, sleeping with the boss is even better than I thought," he said as he slipped one of the keys into the door. Turning it, they heard the deadbolt slid open. House pulled open the door and gallantly held it open for Foreman. He motioned Foreman in with a broad sweep of his arm.

"This is not a good idea, House," Foreman said, staying where he was.

"Fine, go get your crummy cheeseburger, but I also happen to have a key to the walk-in, where, according to my latest surveillance photographs, a large box of Rib eye steaks is being stored for the donors' luncheon on Monday." House lifted his eyebrows and waited for Foreman's response. "You do remember that I completed most of the classes to earn a Cordon Blue Cooking School certificate."

"What class didn't you complete?"

"Didn't quite get through the flambé section of the "Cooking with Wine" class. I had too much fun with the flambé part. And the wine part as well." A shrug of the shoulders indicated that House wasn't going to dive into that story right then. He again motioned for Foreman to join him in the cafeteria. Foreman let out a huge sigh and walked through the doors into the cafeteria. "Wise choice, young man," House said.

Within minutes, House had the walk-in open and was gathering his pots and pans. Foreman watched as House diced onions, mushrooms and garlic precisely and quickly. Butter melted in the pan and slices of red potatoes were in boiling water to be pre-cooked. Soon the cafeteria was filled with the amazing smell of grilling steak and carmelized onions. The potatoes went into a hot skillet of melted butter and onions and spices that House refused to reveal. The scent was amazing. Only 30 minutes passed before House was putting a plate filled with perfectly prepared Rib eye steak and Potatoes Lyonnaise. House handed over a steak knife and fork to Foreman as he placed a second plate on the counter. Foreman had brought in two barstools from the dining room and House sat in the one next to Foreman. Each man sliced into the steak, barely needing the steak knife at all to cut the tender juicy meat. Foreman thought it was the best steak he had ever eaten in his life. He scooped up a forkful of potatoes and announced that he now knew House really could do everything.

Foreman continued to eat as House smiled. "Yes, my son, your life would have been much easier if you only learned this sooner." He watched Foreman take another huge bite. "Well, to be honest, I can't do everything. I'm not so good at that menstruating thing."

"No, that's my area of expertise," came a voice from behind them. Foreman dropped his fork in a panic as he recognized the voice. He whipped around on his chair like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. House simply turned around slowly and smiled at the sight of his lover standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hello, Cuddles," House said. Cuddy turned her evil eye towards him, willing him to not use pet names or affections. House shook his head. "No need to hide," House said. "Foreman figured us out."

Now it was Cuddy's turn to whip her head around towards Foreman. Foreman just gave her a sweet smile. Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Fine. I don't care how. Please, don't…," she started to ask him to keep it quiet, but stopped.

Foreman interpreted that as her being unwilling to ask for that big of a favor. "I won't tell anyone. I wasn't going to," he said.

Cuddy looked at House and he nodded. She turned back to Foreman. "Thank you," she said quietly. She finally saw the plates of food in front of them. Her angry look returned. "House! Are those the steaks for the donors' luncheon?" she nearly screamed. House's attempt at an innocent smile answered her question. "Seriously?"

"We were checking for food-borne parasites. E-coli can get anywhere."

Cuddy wasn't buying it. Then a second realization hit her. "And how did you get in here. The cafeteria is locked up this time of night."

House answered by fishing the keychain out of his pocket. He dangled it from his index finger.

"Are those my cafeteria keys?" Cuddy asked, not even trying to hide the exasperation in her voice.

"Not exactly. But, FYI, don't go the hardware store near your house. The key guy pays absolutely no attention to the "DO NOT COPY" stamped on the keys," House said, putting the keys back into his pocket.

Cuddy just stood there. She was at first shocked that House would violate their personal relationship like that by stealing her keys and copying them. Then again House would have done that before they even had a personal relationship and a distant memory was nagging her that he had already at one point. She was still trying to figure out the best way to proceed when Forman's pager went off. He looked at it, grateful to have the distraction.

"It's Chase. He said the second 'cyst' Wilson biopsied was a small tumor," Foreman relayed.

"Where?" House asked.

"Jacob's liver," Foreman replied grimly.

"Hepatoblastoma," House said. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. What was going on with Jacob? "Any ideas?" he asked Foreman.

Foreman shrugged. "None," he said, sounding defeated. "Hemihyperplagia rarely presents as an isolated condition, however. There's a big bag of disorders and syndromes it could be connected with."

House nodded. "Start there. Keep testing until you find something, anything. Until then we're just waiting for the next shoe to drop."

Foreman nodded and then looked at Cuddy. She no longer looked angry and if her anger returned it would be directed at House now anyway. It was time to escape. Foreman stood to leave, but stopped in mid-stride. He turned around and quickly grabbed his half-eaten plate of food and fork and knife. If he was already in trouble no sense in leaving this good food behind. He left the kitchen quickly, knocking the open swinging door closed as he rushed by. Cuddy watched until the door stopped swinging before she walked over and sat on the now vacant barstool.

House stared at her. He was waiting for the consequences of his latest breech of hospital or boyfriend etiquette; he wasn't sure which. Plus, he had no idea of the consequence. Cuddy returned the stare. He knew she was analyzing the severity of the wrong with all the other factors: damage to property; public knowledge; personal violations; third party repercussions. He cocked his head and waited.

Cuddy looked at him. Damn, he was sexy when he was doing bad things. She had always had a soft spot for bad boys. Finally, she smiled. Lucky for her, she thought she may have found one of those rare creatures: the reformed bad boy. Well, almost reformed. "I should be furious with you," she said, laughing.

"But you're not?" House asked.

"Yes. And no." She looked at the mess House had left. She could see he hadn't been wasteful and was actually quite tidy in his cooking. "You used only two steaks?"

House nodded. "They were the biggest and best ones, however."

"No one will know. Clean up the mess and give me the key duplicates and we'll call it even."

House let out a low whistle. "Wow, sleeping with the boss does have its privileges."

Cuddy tried to muster up some indignation, but was too tired. She shrugged her shoulders instead. "Don't push it," she said finally. House nodded.

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied simply. House had noticed that she still wore the same pale pink sweater and black slacks she had worn on their date. He figured she hadn't made it to bed yet.

"Where's Rachel?"

Cuddy smiled. She didn't want to mention the fact that House had called her daughter by her real name. "I called my 'emergency babysitter.' She's a college kid that lives down the street. She comes over and just sleeps in the spare room when I have to come in during the night." She saw House begin to speak. "And yes, I waited until she arrived before I left Rachel. No kids wandering the streets for me, thank you very much." House smiled at the fact that she had anticipated and defeated his unspoken teasing remark.

"Worried about Jacob?" House fished. "You just heard the latest yourself."

Cuddy shook her head. "Nope," she said. "I was worried about you; about us."

"Well, we're fine," House said, standing up. "Things couldn't be better. Unless you want to jump my bones _more_. I promise I will NEVER tell anyone about us ever if you want that."

Cuddy grabbed a hold of his hand and kept him from walking away. She pulled on his hand so he would sit down again. Now she knew why House had looked like a puppy who had been kicked to the curb when she told him she wouldn't ride home with him. She had ridden home with Wilson and taken care of Rachel, never forgetting the look of rejection she had seen in House's eyes as he left the restaurant. Even dredging through some necessary paperwork she had brought home from the office couldn't help her extinguish the feeling that she had been unfair, but she couldn't figure out why. Finally, she just called her neighbor to watch Rachel and headed to the hospital. The thought that she wouldn't want to be associated with him on such a personal level couldn't be furthest from the truth and she needed to make him know that. "I know you are worried that I am embarrassed to be seen with you."

"Wilson called you."

"No. He didn't." She looked up into his bright blue eyes, now shadowed in doubt and anxiety. "I'm not embarrassed to be with you. It's what I've wanted for a very long time. It's just…."

"You think I'm going to embarrass you," he said softly.

"Not exactly. Actually, I kind of expect that," she hesitated, trying to figure out the best way to explain what she was feeling. "I came to your house that night only to tell you how I felt; how I'd felt for a long time. I didn't think of the repercussions that admission would bring." She watched House's face fall again. His self-doubt still had him thinking there was no way a woman like Cuddy would want to be with a man like him. She placed a calming hand on his arm, still gripping his hand with her other one. "I was hoping you would respond exactly the way you did. It was finally just the two of us, without the hospital, without the friends or your team. I didn't want to lose that feeling." She could see House's eyes soften with understanding as she continued. "I wanted to keep you and me in that special world I had finally found and I thought that if we told people it would strip all the magic away." House said nothing. He just looked down at their clasped hands and then back at her. She had one more thing she wanted to say. "I know you better than anyone, I think. I know that in certain areas I am stronger than you," Cuddy continued.

"Like menstruating," House said, the glint returning to his eye.

"Shut up," she said. "And there are certain areas where you are stronger."

"Like…."

"Shut up. We're not always going to be equal. The two halves in this relationship might never match-up, but that doesn't mean this isn't going to work. And you. You need to stop expecting yourself and us to fail. We need to keep looking for the success."

House had heard every word. He had analyzed and processed each thought and meaning and he had felt the truthfulness in every sentence. Cuddy was right. He needed to stop expecting things to fail because…..

House's thought process stopped. He looked at Cuddy as the puzzle pieces finally fell into place. He knew what was wrong with Jacob.

Cuddy recognized that look on House's face well. House had had his epiphany. Something she had said helped provide that last clue that House needed to solve his mystery. She only hoped he had heard what she had said before his brain light had switched on. She looked at him, but he now stared through her. She didn't want to compete with this process. She didn't need to compete. This was part of who House was and she loved this part as much as the other parts.

She patted his arm. "Go. I know you've figured it out." She expected him to let go of her hand and walk out without saying anything as usual. She didn't expect him to stand up and pull her into his arms. He leaned over and covered her mouth with his. His lips crushed against hers as his tongue dove into her mouth. He clutched her tighter and kept kissing her as he lifted her up so that her feet were hanging a good six inches off the ground. His continued his kiss for another few seconds before he lessened the pressure, placing tiny little kisses around her mouth as he gently lowered her back to the floor. He let go of her, steadying her with his hands on her hips as she regained her balance.

Nuzzling her neck he whispered, "I'll keep this a secret for as long as you want me to."

She brought her hands to his face and pulled his head back so she could look deep into his eyes. "I'm going to wait here at the hospital until you're done," she said softly. "So you can take me home on your bike."

House smiled and kissed her again, this time with less fervor, but with more love.

Only then did he walk quickly out of the room, saying nothing else, and leaving her standing in the middle of the empty hospital cafeteria kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House found Wilson and his fellows in the Diagnostics Department conference room. Foreman had found them gathered them there and so they had watched him eat his Rib eye. He had refused to share. House came in with a triumphant burst of energy.

Everyone turned towards him and away from Foreman. Foreman smiled at him.

"Thanks for the delicious dinner," Foreman said to House. "Unfortunately, there wasn't enough to go around so no one else will know what a great cook you are." He slowly drew a finger across the plate, licking the last remnants of sauce and juices from it.

"What punishment did Cuddy reign down on you this time?" Taub asked. "Foreman said she caught you in the kitchen."

House nodded. "That she did, but I figured out the case before she could dispense the punishment. I promised to let her punish me later like the bad, bad boy I am."

Both Foreman and Wilson wore knowing smiles. Chase caught them both before they could hide them away. He looked at Wilson then Foreman. What did they know? He began to play the recent conversation from five seconds ago back in his head, but House's booming voice interupted his thoughts.

"Hello?" he yelled. "I just said I figured out the case." He looked around the room. "Come one and all. Let's do this with the parents. They deserve to know, don't you think?" He turned and walked back out of the room and like baby ducks behind their mother the four men got in a line and followed House down the hall to Jacob's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob's parents sat on opposite sides of the room. Annie stood by Jacob's bedside while Nathan sat on the couch. Obviously, they hadn't patched up their differences yet. House looked at both of them, waiting for their full attention.

"I've got good news and bad news," he announced. He looked around at his team to see their reactions and noticed that Wilson was not among them. House looked out into the hallway. Wilson was now arriving at the room door. House waited until he walked into the room and positioned himself next to Foreman. House nodded, pleased to have a full audience.

"As I said…. I've got good news and bad news!" He turned and looked at the mom and then the dad. "Normally, I would let you decide which you wanted to hear first, but I've got it all worked out in my head so I can maximize the drama value of it. Okay? Good." House took a second to clear his throat and then began.

"The bad news is that your son does indeed have cancer," he said. He astonished everyone by actually sounding somewhat compassionate about it. "He has Hepatoblastoma; liver cancer. The biopsy showed that one of the cysts was in fact the beginnings of a tumor. But as Dr. Wilson will explain this bad news isn't really all that bad." He turned to Wilson. "Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson had been looking at House when he received his instructions. Wilson turned towards the mother first. "Dr. House is right," he said. "The tumor is very small and we should have no problem getting all of it out during surgery." He turned towards the dad. "Once that's done we'll only have to give a short series of low-level chemotherapy to make sure we've got all the cancer cells." He turned back to the mom, making eye contact with her. "Your son has an excellent prognosis. The odds are almost 100% in your favor." Wilson watched as Annie reacted to the news that her son would live. The overwhelming relief seemed to freeze her in place before she took in a big gasp of air and began to cry tears of happiness. Wilson then looked at Nathan, whose own relief was evident on his face. Nathan looked at his son and then his ex-wife. They shared a moment of mutual hope, but made no effort to go to each other.

"Will there be more cancer?" Nathan asked. "Is it just cancer?"

"Oh, no," House said, returning center stage. "That's the good news. Sorta. Hepatoblastoma, which is already one of the top cancers that affect young children, is also more likely to appear in kids with Beckwith-Widemann Syndrome." House turned to his team and watched as realization flooded over their faces. He never ceased to absolutely adore that moment when his genius was undeniably proven. He looked back to the mom and dad, alternating his attention between the two. "Beckwith-Widemann syndrome is an overgrowth disorder present at birth. It's rare and hard to diagnose as not all the characteristics are noticeable. Although, in Jacob's case four of the five major characteristics were present: nevus flammeus or a port-wine stain, there on his forehead; the Hemihyperplagia; enlarged internal organs; and I'm guessing neonatal hypoglycemia." He looked at the mom. "Did the pediatrician have you give sugar water to Jacob while you were still in the hospital after his birth?" Annie only took a second before nodding. "Yup, but there again many newborns have low blood sugar after birth and they don't have Beckwith-Widemann. Everybody wrote the other symptoms off as genetics or angel kisses."

"Will more stuff happen in the future then? Because of this…syndrome?" Annie asked.

House's attention had been drawn down the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen the elevator doors open, but no one exited the elevator. House's curiosity was piqued, but he was not quite done yet. He turned back to the task on hand. "Oh, see, I forgot to say 'I have bad news, good news and good news.' Because BWS is a growth disorder, kids with BWS have a significantly increased risk of cancer and benign cysts. But the good news is that tumors usually occur before the age of four. After that the risk drops by half until the age of 8. And then the odds of developing cancer drop even lower, even if he's already had it, to less than 1%. You'll need to continue to do an abdominal ultrasound and check his blood to measure his AFP levels every three months until he's eight. After that you two can monitor him for symptoms, but it's highly unlikely cancer will ever be an issue again." House paused and took another look towards the elevators. The doors were still open. He couldn't see anyone in them, but just as he turned away he caught a glimpse of the pointed toe of a black high-heeled shoe. He smiled. He needed to get on that elevator. He now didn't take the time to relish the fact that he was right again. He quickly finished his diagnosis. "As far as his Hemihyperplagia, the difference in growth will be most evident during his growth spurts, with one side growing faster than the other initially. As he matures, the two sides may even out more. His leg may never be the same length as his other, but he seems able to deal with that okay now so it shouldn't be an issue."

House looked around the room to see if anyone had a question to ask. Everyone seemed up to speed so it was time for him to leave. He started to walk out of the room, but he stopped at Wilson and made eye contact with him before speaking. "We kept expecting something worse to happen as Jacob's condition deteriorated, not ever deciding to wait and see. Everyone overlooked the small things and tried to find bigger indicators, but the smaller things were just as important." House turned back to the Annie. "And so his two halves don't match up. Maybe they will someday, but even if they never do they'll still work together just fine." He turned and walked out of the room towards the elevator.

The room was silent as everyone processed the final verdict. Foreman walked over to the bed and picked up the chart to start writing down what House had just said. Taub noticed the IV was nearly empty and proceeded to change it out with a new one. Wilson walked over to the mother to talk her through the next few steps while Chase took the initiative to head out to the nurse's station to schedule the OR for Jacob's surgery. As he walked out of the room he watched House approach the elevators. Chase suddenly realized that the doors had been open long before House got there. He watched curiously as House stopped in front of the open doors and cautiously peered into the elevator. As the elevator doors began to close a long feminine arm with a silver spangled bracelet snaked out from the elevator and grabbed a now grinning House by the shirt, yanking him into the elevator. The doors closed shut behind him.

Chase stood there for only two seconds before his brain processed what he had seen and what it meant. He had seen that bracelet before; on the arm of his boss's boss.

"No way!" he said loudly, his outburst drawing attention from the other doctors in the room behind him. He turned back to his co-workers. "No WAY!" he repeated. He looked directly at Foreman. "So THAT's the wagon he's on!"

Foreman had put the chart back and turned to leave just as House had been pulled into the elevator. He had seen the same thing Chase had. He didn't say anything. He just smiled. Foreman turned to Wilson. Wilson, correctly assuming Chase had just figured out House's secret, too, gave Chase the conspiring look of one in the know. None of the three said anything; all agreeing silently to stay silent.

Taub turned from the IV he had just replaced. He saw the three men staring at each other. "What?" he said.

Just then the Emergency Stop Alarm for the elevators went off; filling the outside hallway with a large clanging din.

"Oh, great," Taub said as he took off his latex gloves. "The elevators are stuck again."

For unknown reasons to Taub, his declaration set off a wave of laughter among his co-workers as they all walked out of the room, leaving him confused at their mirth and grumpy at having to now use the stairs.

House had Cuddy pressed up against the wall within seconds of being lured into the elevator. She only had a second to smile wickedly at him before he covered her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately, the rush of finally completing his latest medical puzzle combining with the endorphin rush of Cuddy's nearness sent him into a high he never remembered experiencing with any amount of vicodin. He could feel Cuddy's hands on his chest. He hoped Cuddy knew what she was doing. Their secret would not remain a secret for long if the elevator doors opened on the two of them making out.

Just then Cuddy's hand left his chest and reached out to the wall next to them. It found the Emergency Stop button and slammed against it. The alarm started screaming and the elevator car lurched to a stop between floors.

House pulled away from Cuddy to see her smiling seductively; her eyes clouded with desire. Putting her hand back on his chest she grabbed his t-shirt and started to pull House back towards her. She reached up to meet his mouth, but House stopped.

"Cuddy…?" House whispered against her lips. "Someone is going to call maintenance eventually."

"Then it's a good thing the Dean of Medicine already called the head of maintenance and told him the elevators had been acting up, but that everything could wait until morning. Boss's orders."

House now returned Cuddy's seductive smile. "I knew sleeping with the boss had its…," he began. He was cut off by Cuddy yanking his t-shirt off over his head and then pushing him against the opposite wall as her mouth reclaimed his.

Neither was bothered by the sound of the alarm and after another minute they didn't even notice it.

_**[ Please play song now**_: .com/playlist/additem/129993745 **] **

Jacob smiled at his parents as he groggily came out of the anesthesia. His smile was slightly lopsided and completely loving. The doctors had managed to remove all of the tumor. Things looked great. His dad smiled back and ruffled his hair. Nathan looked across the bed at his ex-wife. She looked haggard and tired, but the smile she wore showed her true feelings. Nathan reached over the blankets and grabbed a hold of Annie's hand. She smiled at him and returned the squeeze. No matter what issues they had to deal with they would always be there for their son. He knew that without a doubt. With time the three of them could figure out a new rhythm; a new schedule. With his free hand, Nathan handed Jacob a large bag he had brought into the room. Jacob looked up at his dad and mom in wonder. They helped him open the bag and pull out a large remote-controlled dinosaur and a bag full of batteries. Jacob's hoarse shout of glee told Nathan that his gift was a success. Annie looked affectionately at her ex-husband and knew things would be okay. She squeezed Nathan's hand with affection, they watched the delight in her son's eyes as he examined his new toy.

Wilson unlocked the front door of his apartment. He had put in a long day following his long night. The bright side was that it had been a successful day. Sam was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She had a glass filled with ice and water on the coffee table. Condensation from the glass dripped slowly down the side of the glass and onto the wooden table. Wilson said nothing as he walked over, picked up a coaster from its holder in the middle of the coffee table and put it under the glass. Sam looked up and smiled at Wilson. "Oh, sorry, James," she said, returning to her book. "I forgot."

"No problem," Wilson said. He set his briefcase down next to the couch and sat beside Sam. "Did you call the landlord about the leak in the shower?"

Sam looked up at James. "Oh, I completely forgot." She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "I bet he's still awake. Why don't you give him a call now? You're home tomorrow and can wait for him. I want to finish this article." She didn't wait for a response, but simply returned to her magazine.

Wilson looked at his girlfriend for a few seconds. She continued to read her magazine, unaware of his scrutiny. He wanted to believe that she had changed for him; was willing to continue to change and work through things. He thought of House's monumental efforts to make changes to be with Cuddy. House had battled huge demons to win Cuddy's attentions. Wilson knew that these little behavior quirks of Sam's shouldn't matter to him, but if putting out a coaster is no big deal to Sam why didn't she do it for Wilson? Wilson had seen some effort in Sam to not take him for granted, yes, but maybe all the little things she still selfishly did were a greater indicator of her character. Maybe House was right about that, too. At that moment Sam looked up from her article. She smiled at him, completely oblivious to his inner contention. She slowly put the magazine down and leaned over to Wilson. She stroked his cheek as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. She continued to kiss him as she pushed him down on the couch. Wilson returned the kisses, burying his concern for another day.

House sat in the armchair across from where Cuddy and Rachel were sitting on the floor in the living room. He had come over that evening after lounging around the apartment. He had dropped off a tired and worn out Cuddy earlier that day after a delightful morning, which included a walk on the beach at sunrise. Cuddy had called in sick to work to spend the day with Rachel. Eventually, Cuddy had called House to come over and be with them. House happily obliged and although he and Rachel weren't best buddies, she at least accepted his presence.

Cuddy had gotten a farm set out and was setting it up for Rachel to play with before she had to go to bed. Cuddy had some office work to do before she could call it a day. House looked at the picture of domesticity in front of him and had a slight moment of old time panic. It was soon followed by a calmness which until recently, had been almost unknown to him. He certainly wasn't ready to start playing house, but sometimes; for brief moments; he welcomed the comfort it brought.

He was trying to get a new application to work on his iphone and was muttering words under his breath in frustration. Cuddy stood and sat on the couch, shuffling through the mess of paperwork. Rachel set up the horse and cow in the barn then picked up the tractor. Standing up, she looked over at House, who was involved in his iphone. Cuddy, sensing her daughter's movement, looked up from her paperwork and watched her little daughter walk over to where House was sitting. Rachel stood by his chair for only a second before House saw her. He looked at Rachel standing there. There was silence.

"Hi," House said.

"Hi," Rachel responded. She didn't say anything else. She just held out her hand which held the tractor she had brought over. He looked at the tractor and then at the little girl's big brown eyes. Slowly he took the tractor from her hand.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Rachel nodded and turned around, walking back to her farm set and sitting down to play once again with the animals. House looked amazingly at the tractor in his hand. He then glanced over at Cuddy, who had witnessed the whole moment. She sat grinning from ear-to-ear at House, the look of happiness and love evident in her eyes. House returned her gaze, still shocked at the depth of emotion that small gesture had brought. He slowly smiled back and then stared at the tractor in his hand as Cuddy went back to her paperwork.

Later that night, House lay in bed next to Cuddy. He rolled over onto his left side to get a better view. He gently stroked Cuddy's bare shoulder with one finger. He softly outlined her bottom lip next. She stirred and turned toward him, giving him a sleepy smile, then nuzzling in closer to his body as she slipped back into sleep. He thought about Jacob and his diagnosis. He knew that the two sides in this relationship were uneven as well but that the diagnosis and treatment were the same. In time, the sides could even out and then eventually there would be no reason for problems at all. House kissed Cuddy's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He fell asleep quickly and slept soundly until morning.

**FADE TO BLACK**

Okay, fellow House fans. That's all. I truly hope you liked it. I will be going over and fine tuning it this month. I will also reformat it so it's in seven acts; just like a House episode. (Well, most of them are in seven acts.) I'll repost it on FanFiction when I'm done. Until then, goodbye and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
